Incontrolável Obsessão
by Dinda Neko
Summary: Um amor pode mudar. Uma obsessão pode nascer. Sakura Kinomoto é uma jovem médica atormentada por seu ex-namorado, e enquanto tenta resolver esta situação, muitas surpresas a esperam. Leiam mais no Trailer.
1. Trailer

**Incontrolável obsessão**

**Obsessão:**

- _Você não me ama Jason. – disse quase gritando. – Me amou hoje você tem obsessão por mim. – ela olhou Yume que se agitara no sofá._

**Amor:**

- _Ei, não chore- ele levantou lentamente seu queixo, perdido no verde de seus olhos. – Prefiro teu lindo sorriso. - Tocou-lhe a face e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, em um beijo cheio de ternura e afeto, o rápido contato dos lábios foi suficiente para confirmar o que ambos já sabiam..._

**Amizade:**

_Entrando na casa avistou uma bela moça de cabelos negros que veio lhe abraçar._

_- Sakura onde esteve? Eu e o Eriol estávamos preocupados com você- perguntou Tomoyo._

**Carinho:**

_Outro calor lhe chamou atenção, Yume dormia aconchegada em seus seios, Sakura sentiu uma gostosa sensação e afagou-lhe as mechas claras do seu cabelo. ' Queria mais tempo pra estar com você, mas amanhã já é sábado e vou estar de folga esse final de semana' – pensou._

**Medo:**

_Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, 'Meu Deus, me ajude' pensou. Chegou à saída do parque e avistou um carro, desesperada. 'Preciso de ajuda'. _

**Um amor pode mudar.**

**Uma obsessão pode nascer...**

_**Sakura Kinomoto.**_

_- Depois sim, agora vamos comer, porque estou faminta, não me sobrou tempo pra_

_almoçar hoje._

**Shaoran Li.**

_- Sakura, você tem que se alimentar direito._

**Jason Flint.**

_- Minha esmeralda, sabe que não posso te abandonar, é minha missão cuidar de você._

**Tomoyo Hiraguisawa.**

_- Você fala como se eu fosse uma iniciante nesse mundinho Sakura- riu Tomoyo._

**Eriol Hiraguisawa.**

_- Sei a velha desculpa- sorriu Eriol. – Eu ia à casa da Tomoyo ver a avó dela também._

**O que fazer quando você se sente ameaçada?**

_- Levante-se a vá embora Jason, mantenha-se longe de mim e da Yume, não suporto mais essa situação. – ela estava ficando cansada, as lágrimas afloravam os olhos._

**Nada como um novo amor pra curar a dor do antigo.**

_- Eu amo você._

**Incontrolável Obsessão.**

__________________________________xXx ________________________________

Olá essa é a minha primeira fic, então, por favor, tenham paciência. Esse enredo é original, fruto de uma historia antiga da minha cabeça que partilhava apenas com a minha prima Kika, e essa fic é dedicada a ela. Bem, só peço a vocês que, por favor, deixem review. Não mata e deixa o autor feliz. =]. Posto o primeiro capitulo quarta ou quinta. Kissus.

Os personagens de CCS (Sakura Card Captor) não pertencem a mim e sim ao CLAMP, e personagens como Jason Flint, Akira e Yume, são totalmente fictícios e de minha criação. Enredo original.


	2. Chuva de Encontro

Capitulo 1 – Chuva de encontro

Ela nem lembrava como chegara ali, apenas tentava esquecer o que havia acontecido. Chovia bastante, mas a chuva não incomodava. Sentada na grama úmida, as roupas encharcadas, suas lagrimas se misturavam as gotas.

Já passaram horas desde que ali estava Sakura decidiu ir embora e ao se levantar sentiu um empurrão, em seguida a queda de dois corpos.

- Ai – reclamou-se ela.

- Devia olhar por onde se senta senhorita. - disse uma voz masculina.

- Me perdoe, eu não tive a intenção.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, a chuva começava a passar. Reparou na bela moça a sua frente, seu corpo parecia frágil, uma expressão triste no rosto, trêmula pelo frio, lindos olhos verdes...

- Está tudo bem com você? – ele lhe perguntou.

- Sim – respondeu ela – analisou o estranho, alto, forte, bonito, gentil...

- Não é isto o que vejo, precisa de ajuda?

- Não, não preciso – a voz lhe saiu fraca como um sussurro.

- Prazer, meu nome é Shaoran. Li Shaoran.

- Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura.

- Posso ao menos levá-la para casa, senhorita Kinomoto?

Uma onda de pânico se abateu sobre ela, tremeu, mas não de frio. Balançando a cabeça negativamente várias vezes.

- Não, por favor não.

- Está tudo bem, calma – respondeu Shaoran.

Impulsivamente Sakura o abraçou, chorando mais uma vez. Shaoran não a entendia, mas retribuiu o abraço.

Ficaram ali por alguns instantes abraçados. 'Que estranho', pensou ela, aquele homem lhe transmitia uma segurança, estava protegida em seus braços fortes.

Delicadamente Shaoran a afastou, olhou em seus olhos, tão lindos e sentiu algo diferente, uma sensação nova.

- Vou te levar a minha casa. Venha.

Ele a conduziu para fora do parque, segurando em sua mão. Sakura seguiu calada. Onde estava com a cabeça de seguir aquele estranho? Não se importava, se pelo menos o Toya estivesse ali, mas ele estava muito longe...

___________________________________________________________________xXx__________________________________________________________________

Entraram no apartamento muito elegante e acolhedor, era bastante amplo, Sakura estava maravilhada.

- Fique a vontade – disse ele, saindo da sala e voltando com toalhas e roupas secas. – Estas roupas são da minha prima, mas acho que elas serviram em você.

Shaoran a conduziu a um dos quartos.

- Pode tomar um banho, vou fazer o mesmo.

Sakura olhou ao redor, sentou-se na cama e voltou a chorar. Não sabia o que fazer. E assim, adormeceu...

Na demora de sua convidada, Shaoran foi a sua procura no quarto, encontrou Sakura deitada, adormecida. Olhou a mulher que estava ali, bela, muito bela, porém aparentava estar muito cansada e... Machucada. Reparou nas manchas roxas em seu braço e pescoço. Olhou de perto. Estava muito machucava.

O que teria causado aquilo? Apagou a luz e saiu.

___________________________________________________________________xXx__________________________________________________________________

Sakura acordou sobressaltada, ofegante pelos pesadelos que lhe atormentavam as noites.

- Onde estou? – disse baixinho, e lembrou-se do ocorrido na noite anterior e do gentil rapaz que conhecera. 'Deve estar dormindo'-pensou. E voltou a dormir.

Pela manhã, quando acordou novamente, a casa ainda estava silenciosa, apanhou as roupas que lhe haviam sido emprestadas, banhou-se e seguiu para cozinha na esperança de encontrar alguém lá, e encontrou...

- Bom dia Sakura, estou preparando o nosso café, não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas pelo menos não vamos ficar com fome. – sorriu Shaoran gentilmente.

- Bom dia – ele era muito mais bonito do que ela lembrava – Olha muito obrigada pelo que fez por mim, eu estava desorientada, mas não posso ficar. Não sei como te agradecer, porém tenho que ir embora.

- Ei, espera como assim já vai? E o café? Não é tão ruim assim. – riu, tocando-lhe no braço.

- Ai.

- Me desculpa não queria te machucar.

- Você não me machucou, foi ele que... Esquece, eu tenho que ir.

- Não, espere. Quem te feriu- Shaoran demonstrava estar preocupado.- Eu vi os ferimentos em seu braço, Sakura. Você pode confiar em mim, quero ser seu amigo.

- Sinto muito, mas o melhor que você tem a fazer agora é me esquecer, pro seu bem. Eu posso me virar sozinha. Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda.

- Sakura, Sakura.

Tarde... Ela se foi.

___________________________________________________________________xXx___________________________________________________________________

- Bom dia Senhor Li.

- Bom dia Akira.

Shaoran entrou em seu escritório, não conseguia esquecer Sakura. 'Eu não vou desistir de você' pensou. E logo voltou seus pensamentos ao trabalho, em um grande hotel da cidade.

(Em outro local...) (Essa é ótima... ¬¬')

Sakura verificou a rua antes de saltar do carro e correr pelo lindo gramado da casa 'Preciso de soluções' pensou. Entrando na casa avistou uma bela moça de cabelos negros que veio lhe abraçar.

- Sakura onde esteve? Eu e o Eriol estávamos preocupados com você- perguntou Tomoyo.

- É uma longa história. Não sei se estamos seguras aqui, mas vou te contar.

Ela contou toda história e concluiu dizendo:

- Mesmo sendo tão bonito e gentil, não posso envolvê-lo nisto Tomoyo, já bastam a nós três.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Vou me mudar para um hotel temporariamente, hoje estou de folga.

- Você pode ficar lá em casa, Sakura.

- Não Tomoyo. Com certeza o Jason vai me procurar lá, me ajude a fazer as malas.

Seguiram para o quarto e fizeram duas pequenas malas.

- Onde você vai ficar hospedada Sakura?

- No Privilege Hotel.

......

_E ai gostaram? Espero que sim. Sei que devem ter algumas dúvidas, mas todas as dúvidas ficarão esclarecidas nos próximos capítulos, então por favorzinho deixa um review pra mim ... diz ai se gostou. Kissus. _


	3. O triste início de uma história

Capitulo 2 – O triste início de um historia.

Sakura havia cochilado durante a leitura e já anoitecera, foi despertada pelo toque do seu celular. Apanhou o aparelho e observou o número desconhecido, atendeu.

_- Onde você está? Não pode se esconder pra sempre. – sussurravam do outro lado da linha._

Ela tremeu, mas não deixaria que ele a amedrontasse novamente.

_- Não lhe interessa onde estou, quero que me deixe em paz pra sempre – gritou._

_- Minha esmeralda, sabe que não posso te abandonar, minha missão é cuidar de você._

_- Não preciso dos teus cuidados, adeus- desligou. _

Sakura Kinomoto, 22 anos. Vivia com seu pai, Fujitaka, e seu irmão, Touya, após a morte de sua mãe. Sempre foi muito unida a eles, até o dia da separação, eles tiveram que se mudar para morar em outro país, França, pela empresa em que trabalhavam. Mas ela não poderia ir, estava trabalhando em um bom hospital após concluir a faculdade de pediatria. A ajuda do amigo de Touya veio em boa hora. Jason Flint era aparentemente um bom moço e se conheciam há muitos anos. Depois que sua família partira, além da sua prima, Tomoyo e o marido dela, Eriol, Jason era sua família.

Dedicado e romântico, soube como conquistá-la, mas após 3 anos mostrou seu lado negro, possessivo, ciumento. Perseguia Sakura e a intimidava quando se sentia ameaçado. Quando ela anunciou o fim do relacionamento, 4 meses antes, ele não a levara a serio, e na noite em que ela conheceu Shaoran, após uma séria discussão ele lhe agrediu.

Agora sentada naquela cama ela não sabia como resolver a situação. Não poderia esconder-se para sempre. Uma musica tirou-a do seu pensamento, o celular outra vez. Já iria desligar quando viu que era Tomoyo.

_- Oi Tomoyo._

_- Sakura, como você está?_

_- Eu estou bem, dormir um pouco e me sinto bem._

_- Venha jantar conosco hoje. – pediu-lhe a prima._

_- Não sei Tomoyo. - respondeu sem ânimo._

_- Venha e farei tua comida favorita._

Não adiantava, não podia resistir a Tomoyo e seu delicioso assado.

_- Está bem - respondeu por fim. – Estarei ai as 20:00 hs._

Vestida com uma camisa verde, da mesma cor de seus olhos e um jeans confortável, após apanhar um casaco para se proteger do frio de inverno, ela saiu do quarto do hotel rumo ao elevador.

Já na recepção do hotel cumprimentou a recepcionista, quando ela o avistou...

_- Shaoran, é ele. _

"O que está fazendo aqui? Será que também está hospedado?" pensou Sakura. Deu um passo para ir encontrá-lo, mas no momento seguinte desistiu- "não posso envolvê-lo nisso", foi justamente quando ele se virou e a viu. Tomando como surpresa a presença dela.

_- Olá Sakura, que surpresa te reencontrar. – disse Shaoran._

_- Olá Shaoran, está hospedado aqui?- a curiosidade dela foi mais forte..._

_- Não, eu trabalho aqui._

"Não pode ser, próximos demais" pensou ela.

_- E você, está hospedada? _

_- Sim, passando uns dias. Estou de saída, até logo._

_- Até, e agora eu sei que será em breve. – riu ele._

Sakura saiu e teve uma surpresa, Eriol a esperava.

_- Eriol. – correu e o abraçou._

_- Oi pequena, Tomoyo me disse que você jantaria conosco, estava voltando do trabalho e resolvi apanhá-la aqui. _

Eriol era como um irmão para Sakura conheciam-se desde a infância. Agora ele era um cirurgião famoso e a paixão pela medicina os aproximava. Sakura ficou muito feliz quando ele e Tomoyo anunciaram o namoro, e em seguida o casamento do qual ela foi madrinha. Agora eram três irmãos.

_- Prontinho- anunciou Tomoyo servindo o jantar._

_- Hum... Que cheirinho bom. - disse Sakura._

_- Ela tem mãos maravilhosas. – elogiou o marido. _

_- Que é isso Eriol? Vocês que estão famintos demais. – disse Tomoyo. – Então Sakura, o Jason deu noticias?_

_- Infelizmente, ele me ligou para saber onde eu estava. Mas eu não me intimidei._

_- Precisamos fazer algo Sakura, você não pode se esconder pra sempre. – disse Eriol._

_- Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer? Ele me persegue._

_- Vamos dar uma queixa na policia. – disse Tomoyo._

_- Com que acusação? As marcas já quase sumiram. Esqueça não quero ir à delegacia. Não se preocupem, eu estou pensando em vender a casa e comprar outra._

_- Mas é lá que você é feliz desde pequena Sakura. São suas lembranças. _

São interrompidos pelo celular de Eriol...

_-Sinto muito queridas, esta vida de médico não tem descanso. – disse ele cansado._

_- Tudo bem amor. – respondeu Tomoyo. _

Elas conversaram mais um pouco e Sakura resolveu ir embora. Estava ficando tarde...

_- Tenho que ir muito obrigada Tomoyo- despediu-se ela._

No caminho para o hotel, resolveu passar pelo parque que conhecera Shaoran e pensando nele, em seu modo carinhoso e preocupado, não percebeu a aproximação de outra pessoa.

_- Minha esmeralda, estava com saudades sua- disse abraçando-a por trás._

_- Fique longe de mim Jason. – disse afastando-se bruscamente- quero o máximo de distância de você, não me chame mais assim._

_- Ora Sakura, o que aconteceu com você?_

_- O que aconteceu? Você me agride e ainda pergunta o que aconteceu, seu cafajeste. _

_- Isto não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me traído com o Yukito, mas eu perdôo você._

_- Você está ficando louco Jason. Eu e o Yukito nunca tivemos um relacionamento._

_- É mentira!- gritou ele. - Eu sei que vocês se encontravam e você me traria com ele. _

_- Eu não vou ficar aqui para ouvir você me acusar dessa loucura._

Ela começou a andar para fora do parque, quando ele lhe segurou pelo braço.

_- Não se atreva a me deixar falando sozinho Sakura, onde você pensa que vai. – sua voz estava cheia de ódio._

_- Embora, me solte. Está me machucando outra vez. _

_- Não você vai comigo, nós vamos para casa._

_- Eu não vou com você Jason. Acabou, entenda isso. Eu quero distância de você. _

Reunindo todas as forças Sakura o empurrou, derrubando-o no chão. Começou a correr para fora do parque, enquanto ele, já de pé, a perseguia.

_- Quando eu te pegar Sakura... - gritou._

Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, 'Meu Deus, me ajude' pensou Sakura. Chegou à saída do parque e avistou um carro, desesperada. 'Preciso de ajuda'. Correu até ele quando alguém conhecido se virou....

______________________________________________________________________xXx___________________________________________________________________

Olá. Não demorei muito né? Obrigada a todas as reviews...

~Kika

~Lip

~Carol

~Jéssica

~Thaís

Espero que vocês também gostem desse capitulo e da fic toda, rsrsrs. Continuem lendo, por favor, e mandem reviews. Kissus.


	4. Um novo dia

**Capitulo 3 – Um novo dia.**

Yukito virou-se surpreso e viu Sakura batendo no vidro do seu carro. O que estaria fazendo ali uma hora dessa? Saltou rapidamente:

_- Sakura o que faz aqui?- ele lhe perguntou enquanto saia do carro._

_- É ele Yukito, o Jason estava me perseguindo, meu Deus... – ela o abraçou apavorada._

_- Venha Sakura vou levá-la para casa._

_- Não estou em casa Yukito, estou hospedada no Privilege por enquanto, por causa dele._

_- Está certo, vou levá-la para lá._

Chegando ao saguão do hotel, Sakura avistou Shaoran na recepção. Porém subiu com Yukito.

_- Oh Yukito, como vou superar esta situação? O Jason está louco, acha que me possui, que é meu dono. Me machuca e assusta, não aceitando a nossa separação._

_- Fique tranqüila, eu, a Tomoyo, e o Eriol vamos ajudá-la. Vamos levá-la a delegacia se necessário Sakura._

_- Espero que não seja Yukito, estou tão cansada e nem sinto vontade de comer, esta situação está me acabando aos poucos._

_-Você não pode se entregar Sakura. Vamos lutar juntos- disse ele- vou indo agora, nos vemos amanhã no hospital e qualquer coisa ligue-me._

Ele se foi. Ela esgotada jogou-se na cama e adormeceu imaginando quando aquilo iria terminar.

_________________________________ xXx _________________________________

"um novo dia" – pensou Sakura ao trancar a porta do seu quarto. Vestida para trabalhar, trazia seu jaleco em mãos, "as crianças vão me fazer esquecer por enquanto."

O dia passou lentamente fazendo Sakura esquecer seus problemas, ao fim da tarde Tomoyo ligou...

_- Feliz aniversário prima – disse-lhe._

Aniversário? Ora essa, era seu aniversário e ela nem havia se lembrado, é que sem a presença do pai e do irmão não havia com quem festejar a não ser Tomoyo.

_- Obrigada Tomoyo._

_-Você vem pra cá hoje não é?_

_- Não Tomoyo, eu estou cansada, irei pro hotel._

_- Mas Sakura é seu aniversário._

_- Esqueça Tomoyo, eu mesma já tinha esquecido._

_- Sakura... - disse Tomoyo insatisfeita._

_- Não Tomoyo, por favor._

_- Ok, mas estaremos aqui se quiser vir._

Ela desligou o aparelho e foi cumprimentada por Yukito ao sair, que também veio lhe dar os parabéns. Chegou ao hotel por volta das cinco e meia, e mais uma vez encontrou Shaoran que passava por ela. Era seu cheiro, o seu perfume que ela não esquecia.

_- Olá Sakura – cumprimentou ele._

_- Oi Shaoran._

_- Foi bom te encontrar, como você está pálida, parece que não come há horas... _

_- Não tive tempo pra almoçar hoje._

_- Venha vamos comer algo no restaurante do hotel, não pode ficar sem se alimentar mocinha._

Ele a conduziu pra dentro do restaurante antes que ela tivesse tempo de argumentar. Era como se o conhecesse há mais tempo. Aceitaria a companhia dele por que sua presença a deixava tranqüila. O destino havia sido bondoso com ela deixando encontrá-lo depois do incidente no parque e ela não conseguia esquecê-lo, o seu sorriso, o modo carinhoso e gentil como a tratava. Depois de fazer os pedidos ele disse.

_- Tenho entradas para o parque novo que está na cidade, que ir comigo Sakura, hoje à noite?_

_- Bem que eu gostaria Shaoran- o que era verdade, mas não podia envolvê-lo, então quanto mais distante, melhor – mas estou muito cansada, vou descansar._

_- Ah Sakura, não seja tão má comigo, não quero ir sozinho._

_- Você tem outras pessoas, Senhor Li._

_- Opa, de onde você tirou essa? Pode ir parando, sou Shaoran, seu amigo._

_- Está bem, Shaoran. _

_-Então você vai? Ótimo, te vejo às sete e meia._

_- Não, eu não disse que ia._

_- Disse sim, você disse ' Está bem', agora não pode voltar atrás- sorriu ele vitorioso._

_- Você me entendeu errado..._

_- Deixa disso, por favor- disse ele fazendo charme, que ela não pode resistir._

Vencida ela disse:

_- Está bem._

Terminando sua refeição subiu para arrumar-se e se descobriu perdida, nada servia para vestir, queria estar bonita, mas não encontrava o ideal. Ela vestiu uma calça Jeans, com uma camisa vermelha, e seu novo par de all star e os cabelos soltos. Estava bonita, mas não para seu próprio gosto, faltava algo, sempre faltava...

Encontrou-o no saguão, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo, que ressaltava músculos que ela não sabia que existia.

_- Você está linda, não, você é linda- disse ele sinceramente, fazendo- a sorrir._

_- Obrigada, você pratica algum esporte- perguntou enquanto se encaminhavam ao estacionamento._

_- Sim, pratico artes marciais desde pequeno, um treinamento rigoroso de família._

Conversavam animadamente, sobre trabalho, infância, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. Sobre a família, Shaoran lhe contou...

_- ... Sou o mais velho e tenho três irmãs. O herdeiro das nossas empresas de hotéis, vou assumi-las depois de casado. - então a ficha dela caiu..._

_- Então você é mesmo o Senhor Li, o presidente da corporação Li.- disse pondo as mãos na boca, no momento em que chegavam ao parque._

_- Pode parar, sou seu amigo, quantas vezes vou falar isso? – disse ele zangado- eu sou o mesmo e este fato não me muda._

_- Está bem, fique calmo, eu só estava surpresa. Não é todo dia que encontramos alguém tão importante e nos tornamos amigas. – sorriu ela._

Brincaram como crianças durante a noite, em todos os brinquedos que puderam, da montanha russa a roda gigante com direito a algodão doce. No fim ela lhe disse:

_- Obrigada por transformar este dia triste em uma noite especial pra mim. Hoje é meu aniversario._

_- Ah Sakura, porque não me avisou... _

_- Estou feliz e foi perfeito Shaoran, melhor impossível. – lançou-lhe um sorriso doce. De repente ela avistou algo. - Shaoran o que é aquilo se mexendo no pé daquela árvore?_

_- Não deve ser nada, um gatinho talvez._

_- Não, não é isso... Vamos lá._

Quando chegaram a visão que tiveram os surpreendeu...

______________________________________________________________________xXx___________________________________________________________________

**Olá mais uma vez, ai está mais um capitulo da nossa história. Espero que estejam gostando, aguardo reviews. Kissus.**


	5. Afeto e Ternura

**Capitulo 4- Afeto e Ternura.**

Sakura e Shaoran não podiam acreditar no que viam uma pequena menina de aproximadamente um ano e cinco meses mexia as mãozinhas admirando as luzes do parque, estava no pé de uma amendoeira e nem parecia assustada. Sakura pegou a pequena nos braços, enquanto Shaoran olhava ao redor. Encontrou um bilhete:

- Sinto muito, adeus – disse ele – alguém a abandonou bem aqui, aqui em um parque.

A pequena menina estava vestindo um vestidinho rosa, de Maria chiquinhas e meias, era uma visão encantadora, os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos como os de Sakura, o que Shaoran não pode deixar de notar.

- Ela parece você.

-Percebi, estou encantada- respondeu abraçando a menina – o que vamos fazer Shaoran?

- Vamos à delegacia.

Depois de informarem tudo nos mínimos detalhes e serem ainda interrogados, Sakura perguntou:

- Será que ele pode ficar comigo por enquanto- enquanto abraçava ternamente a menina que dormia tranqüila.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer Sakura? – lhe perguntou Shaoran.

- Sim.

- Então pode sim, senhorita Kinomoto. Vamos preencher esta ficha e a Senhora poderá levá-la. Uns minutos depois, enquanto seguiam para o estacionamento Sakura disse:

- Shaoran será que poderíamos passar numa farmácia 24 horas, é que precisarei de algumas coisas para esta ' pequena ' emergência- riu – antes de voltarmos para o hotel.

- Sakura, você não gostaria de passar essa noite lá em casa, é que você vai precisar de coisas que não temos em um quarto de hotel.

-É verdade, mas não se preocupe, pode me levar na casa da minha prima Tomoyo?

- Insisto para que fiquem lá em casa. Também gostei muito da pequena.

"Que mal pode haver em uma noite, alias mais uma noite ?" – pensou Sakura.

Passaram na farmácia e compraram tudo que acharam necessário. Fraldas, leite, mamadeiras, chupeta e algumas coisas mais, em seguida rumaram a casa de Shaoran. Mas logo na entrada como se percebesse o lar, a pequena começou a chorar.

- Ela deve estar com fome- disse Sakura.

- Deixe-me ficar com ela enquanto você prepara o mingau.

Shaoran apanhou a pequena ao colo e ela berrou ainda mais, ele ainda tentava acalma- lá quando Sakura retornou com uma mamadeira cheia. A pequena comeu saciando-se, Shaoran levou- as a um dos quartos e as acomodou, um tempo depois Sakura retornou a sala.

- Nossa quanta experiência.

- Sou pediatra esqueceu? – falou divertida.

- Mas você parece mãe.

- Ajudei a Tomoyo quando a filhinha dela nasceu, hoje ela já tem três anos. Falando nisso se importa se eu usar seu telefone para ligar pra ela? Preciso lhe contar tudo e pedi que fique com a Yume amanhã, depois que eu levá-la ao médico.

- Yume? Quem é? – disse-lhe Shaoran surpreso, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Ah Shaoran, ela é tão fofinha, e já que está conosco- ela corou- digo, comigo, decidir chamá-la assim.

- Gostei do nome, e está conosco sim, pretendo vê-la sempre, se você permitir.

- Claro.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ele apontando para a mão de Sakura.

-São as roupinhas dela, vou lavá-las, pois não temos outras, amanhã vou levá-la ao médico comigo pela manhã, em seguida deixá-la com a Tomoyo que está de férias. Depois que sair do hospital vou fazer umas comprinhas e passar no hotel para fechar as contas, à noite retorno a casa.

- O que você vai me deixar? – ele corou. – digo, como vou vê-las?

- Pode ir nos visitar em casa – ela pensou em Jason, e em seguida não soube o que dizer – às vezes, ou podemos marcar pra sair.

- Hum... Já que eu não tenho alternativa, sei que lá vocês ficaram melhor acomodadas.

- Isso, vou ligar pra Tomoyo.

Enquanto ela ligava, ele recolheu algumas coisas e saiu. Depois ela foi ao seu encontro na cozinha.

- Shaoran, você viu as roupinhas da Yume?

- Eu lavei...

- Como assim, Senhor Li? – perguntou surpresa.

- Vou te pedir de novo Sakura, pare de me chamar assim.

- E você pare de fingir que não é. Você é o Senhor Li e acabou, eu que esqueço às vezes.

- Está bem, mas tente me chamar de Shaoran. Agora, eu lavei sim, e minhas mãos não caíram – zombou. – Fiz um café também e temos pizza e suco, se preferir posso cozinhar algo.

- Ei, vai com calma. Eu não estou com fome, na sua casa não tem empregadas?

- Têm mais elas já se recolheram. Além do mais, eu gosto disso e faço por prazer. E você vai comer sim.

Comeram a pizza e conversaram um pouco mais, quando Sakura resolveu recolher-se.

- Obrigada Shaoran, esse foi o aniversário mais diferente e especial que tive, pela ajuda com a Yume e tudo isso.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Você que é especial, foi um prazer te conhecer, uma amiga inesperada. - "uma amiga que mexeu comigo." Ele pensou.

Ela se virou e ele não pode se conter.

-Sakura, o que sentir quando te vi foi diferente e especial. Algo que ninguém havia despertado em mim 'Como amor a primeira vista' - ele aproximou- se lentamente- não me deixe só, eu agora preciso de você. – estava sendo sincero e nem sabia por quê.

Ele a abraçou e ela não soube o que dizer, ela retribuiu o abraço como se precisasse dele e precisava. Queria se sentir segura e esquecer Jason e seus problemas. Chorou.

- Ei, não chore- ele levantou lentamente seu queixo, perdido no verde de seus olhos. – Prefiro teu lindo sorriso. - Tocou-lhe a face. ' Porque estou fazendo isso', pensou e aproximou seus lábios dos dela em um beijo cheio de ternura e afeto, o rápido contato dos lábios foi suficiente para confirmar o que ambos já sabiam...

_____________________________________________________________xXx______________________________________________________________________

**Oie gente.**

**Estou de volta, afinal não demorei muito, é que estive triste com algumas coisas relacionadas à fic. Mas estou de volta por vocês que estão lendo. Agradeço sinceramente a cada um que me deu forças para continuar e as reviews, também a minha beta Kika, que tem o trabalho de revisar tudo isso. **

**Kissus a todos e até a próxima, em breve.**

~ Kika

~ Jéssica

~ Lip

~ Cal, (seja bem vinda)

~ Will


	6. A Volta

**Capitulo 5 – À volta.**

Sentada no banco de trás do carro de Shaoran com Yume no colo, Sakura estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, súbitas mudanças. O dia anterior lhe revelara belas surpresas, que incluíam uma doce menininha e um novo amor. Novo amor? Onde estava com a cabeça?

*Flash back*

Afastaram- se lentamente, Sakura não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido, por mais que desejasse aquilo, não poderia se envolver com Shaoran. Não havia sido 'aquele' beijo, mas um contato carinhoso de lábios.

_- Me desculpe Sakura, eu não tive a intenção- ele disse muito desconcertado- Peço que me perdoe, sinceramente._

_- Tudo bem Shaoran... Er... Eu vou subir agora, a Yume pode acordar. - disse disfarçando e quase correndo escada acima._

Ela subiu e demorou a dormir, não podia estar apaixonada por um homem que mal conhecera. Mas não era aquilo que seu coração lhe dizia, quando estava com Shaoran sentia uma calma e uma segurança, não queria deixá-lo.

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café mal conversaram, ambos constrangidos demais para falar. Ele estava levando-a até o hospital onde faria alguns exames básicos na pequena e em seguida ela a levaria a casa de Tomoyo.

O dia passou rápido e no final da tarde Sakura foi ao shopping fazer compras para Yume, era incrível como já sentia a falta dela lhe tocando os cabelos em tão pouco tempo. Era uma menina tão meiga e quieta, como alguém podia abandona-lá? Sakura temia a hora da despedida, mesmo a conhecendo há apenas algumas horas. Passou no hotel para fechar a conta e não encontrou Shaoran, ele sim havia perseguido seus pensamentos durante o dia. ' Melhor assim, temos que nos afastar' – pensou ela. E seguiu para a casa de Tomoyo.

_- Boa noite pequena- saudou Yume que lhe agarrava as pernas. – Sentiu minha falta? –_ Um gostoso abraço as uniu.

Para a sua surpresa Yume a chamou de mãe e ela se emocionou.

_- Você deve parecer muito com a mãe dela, é uma menina encantadora e brincou o dia todo com a Sara. – disse Tomoyo referindo-se a filha._

_- Ela é mesmo encantadora. _

_- Até quando pretende ficar com ela Sakura?_

_- Até encontrarem seus pais._

_- Mais isso dificilmente irá acontecer, eles a abandonaram. _

_- Então a justiça decidirá._

_- E o Jason?- Tomoyo estava preocupada._

_- Ele não voltou a aparecer e assim espero que continue, tenho outras coisas a me preocupar. – Ela contou a prima sobre Shaoran e o beijo. Tomoyo ficou feliz._

_- Ah Sakura, o amor está te dando uma segunda chance, eu sabia que iria se apaixonar por ele._

_- Não quero me envolver por enquanto Tomoyo, agora tenho a Yume e esse problema com Jason, não sei se está resolvido. – Sakura colocou Yume no chão um instante e ela ficou de pé._

_- Vamos pequena, isso. Ande- incentivou Sakura, que havia concluído que ela tinha um ano e dois meses._

_- Não fuja Sakura, o Senhor Li é um bom homem, ele poderá cuidar de vocês duas, pelo menos por enquanto._

_- Estou voltando para casa hoje, não posso ficar com a Yume em um hotel. - Sakura mudou o rumo da conversa._

_- Pode ser perigoso Sakura, e se o Jason aparecer? Fique aqui conosco._

_- Não Tomoyo, não será preciso. Onde está o Eriol?_

_- De plantão. Ele trabalha demais._

_- Dê um abraço nele por mim. – disse apanhando Yume. – Até logo Tomoyo, muito obrigada por tudo._

_-Até amanhã Sakura, e você também Yume, vem brincar amanhã de novo, conosco- disse apanhando Sara. – Conte comigo prima._

__________________________________xXx_______________________________________

Passaram- se 3 dias, Sakura desligou o motor do carro e observou Yume que dormia no banco de trás na cadeirinha emprestada por Tomoyo. Tinha que ser corajosa por ela. Saiu do carro e a apanhou, levando para dentro de casa deitou-a no sofá. Voltou ao carro para apanhar as compras e quando se virou quase caiu de susto.

_- Deixe- me ajudá-la minha esmeralda._

_- Me deixe em paz – ela tremeu, mas não deixou que ele percebesse. Passou por ele e seguiu para a porta, ele seguiu Sakura e entrou na casa antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta._

_- Não me trate assim, meu amor. Como pode tratar assim quem te ama? – ele disse. Ela pensou em Shaoran e tratou de afastá-lo de seus pensamentos, não poderia envolvê-lo e disso não podia esquecer. _

_- Você não me ama Jason. – disse quase gritando. – Me amou hoje você tem obsessão por mim. – ela olhou Yume que se agitara no sofá._

_- Ora se não temos visita? – disse ele avistando a pequena. – Então essa é a rejeitada que você achou?_

_- Fique longe dela. Como pode falar assim de um ser indefeso, que não tem culpa de nada. Você é um insensível e que não merece o meu amor e nem o merecia. - ela parou um instante. – Como você sabia da Yume? _

_- Yume? Bonito nome. Ora querida, informantes, as árvores tem ouvidos e olhos não se esqueça._

_- Você anda me vigiando?_

_- Cuidamos daquilo que é nosso. O que você acha que pode sair por ai como se não devesse satisfação a ninguém? – ele sentou em uma poltrona._

_- Levante-se a vá embora Jason, mantenha-se longe de mim e da Yume, não suporto mais essa situação. – ela estava ficando cansada, as lágrimas afloravam os olhos._

_- Não chore querida, eu vou te proteger desse homem que quer te afastar de mim._

_- Fique longe do Senhor Li, ele é só um amigo._

_- Ora você está defendendo o infeliz. – ele a segurou pelo braço- Você pertence a mim Sakura e a mais ninguém, nem ao Fujitaka, nem ao Toya, nem Yukito ou Tomoyo, ninguém só a mim._

Yume começou a chorar inquieta e assustada pelos gritos.

_- E você cala a boca, rejeitada. _

Sakura livrou-se dele, correu e apanhou Yume acalentando-a.

_- Não chore querida- estava trêmula – Está tudo bem. _

Ele a empurrou no sofá e ela protegeu a menina. Estava com medo, mas lutaria até o fim. Levantou-se e correu dando a volta no sofá_._

_- Volte aqui Sakura. – disse ele com raiva. Yume chorava alto._

_- Vá embora Jason, já chega. Você está assustando ela. Vá embora. – ela correu escada acima com ele logo atrás e trancou-se no seu quarto. _

_- Sakura abra essa porta. Abra, ou vou colocá-la abaixo. – Ela nada disse, sentou na cama e tentava acalmar Yume, mesmo chorando junto com a pequena. Ele gritava, mas ela não queria escutar, a porta tremia pelas pancadas dele._

As batidas cessaram. Ficou ali nem sabia quanto tempo, olhou no relógio eram oito horas, ele ainda devia estar lá fora, mas Yume estava com fome e sono, teria que se arriscar. Abriu a porta lentamente, tudo escuro apenas a luz da sala lá embaixo, a porta estava aberta. Trazia Yume no colo, pois tinha medo de deixá-la só. Certificou-se que ele não estava trancou tudo e foi para a cozinha deixando Yume, no sofá.

Preparou mingau pra ela, mesmo ainda nervosa, estava amando seu período de mãe. Após Yume comer deu-lhe banho e colocou-a para dormir, estava sem fome e enquanto pensava em não comer o telefone tocou.

_- Sakura – era a voz de Shaoran, um alivio- Como vocês estão?_

_- Estamos bem -' agora' pensou._

_- Que bom, fiquei constrangido de ligar, mas estava curioso para saber como estava se saindo com Yume._

_- Bem, obrigada- ela contou-lhe sobre os exames, Yume estava bem de saúde, um pouco desidratada, mas isso logo se resolveria._

_- Isso é ótimo, uma mãe médica- ele já se referia a ela como a mãe de Yume._

_- É, ainda que temporariamente. Ela é tão meiga Shaoran, estou apaixonada._

_- Sabia que isso ia acontecer, posso vê-las amanhã?- Ela pensou, não seria bom, mas também queria vê-lo, e se Jason aparecesse?Por favor, Sakura, estou com saudades- ele tratou de explicar – de vocês._

_- Ta bem- ela não pode resistir- pode vir aqui amanhã à noite? _

_- Posso sim._

_- Ás oito, então. Nós esperamos você para jantar._

_- Tudo certo, estarei ai. Por falar em jantar, você já se alimentou mocinha? _

_- Ainda não. – ela sorriu pensando em sua preocupação. – Vou comer prometo._

_- Está certo então. Tchau._

Ele desligou e ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, como poderia afastar-se dele o convidando para ir até a sua casa? Estava perdendo o controle, mas ele também estava responsável por Yume e se lhe servia como desculpa o fato de deixá-lo vê-la, iria aceitar. Suspirando cansada, ela comeu um pouco, subiu até o quarto, banhou- se e ficou deitada contemplando Yume que dormia tranquilamente. E esquecendo seus problemas por alguns minutos, acariciou a face da pequena e adormeceu...

______________________________xXx____________________________________

**Olá mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que leram essa semana e vem acompanhando a minha fic. Muito curiosos? Rsrsrs.**

**Estou muito feliz. Agradeço a vocês e digo que dúvidas, sugestões, elogios e criticas são bem vindas. Por favor comentem! ^.^**

**Kissus.**

**~ Kika**

**~ Kinha (bem vinda)**

**~ Lip**

**~ Will**

**~ Princesa Rebecca (bem vinda)**

**~ Lai (bem vinda)**


	7. Estranha Ligaçao

**Capitulo 6 – Estranha Ligação.**

Sakura acordou com uns raios de sol escassos penetrando o quarto, uma manhã quentinha no inverno. Outro calor lhe chamou atenção, Yume dormia aconchegada em seus seios, Sakura sentiu uma gostosa sensação e afagou-lhe as mechas claras do seu cabelo. ' Queria mais tempo pra estar com você, mas amanhã já é sábado e vou estar de folga esse final de semana' – pensou. Levantou-se lentamente e a menina percebeu a falta do seu corpo começando a chorar.

- Não chore meu amor. – Sakura a embalou.

Pensou em Shaoran instantaneamente, iria vê-lo à noite e lembrou-se de que tinha sonhado com ele. Suspirando pensou ' Não posso alimentar esse sentimento. '

Ela levantou-se e começou a arrumar a pequena mala de Yume, em seguida banhou- se, vestiu-se e desceu para fazer um mingau para ela. Não a acordaria, estava cedo e na casa de Tomoyo seria melhor para ela. Apanhou- a e tudo o que precisava e saiu. Chegou à casa de Tomoyo e estava passando as recomendações quando a prima queixou-se.

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma iniciante nesse mundinho Sakura- riu Tomoyo.

- É porque eu sou a iniciante, quando estou no hospital fico dividindo meus pensamentos, preocupada.

- Sei, entre a Yume e o Shaoran? – disse Tomoyo divertida.

- Não Tomoyo- Sakura corou- Entre a Yume e meu trabalho- ' E o Shaoran', mas não disse a prima. – E tchau estou me atrasando- beijou Yume e saiu.

A manhã transcorria lentamente. Assim que chegou ao hospital encontrou Yukito e ficaram conversando, mas vieram lhe chamar com urgência, um dos seus pacientes que estava na UTI entrara em coma. Sakura sentiu o coração gelar, o estado do garoto era muito complicado e despedindo-se de Yukito saiu em disparada. Perdeu toda noção de tempo examinando e cuidando do garoto, depois conversou com sua família, o estado dela piorara muito e ela temia o pior. Continuou assim durante o dia, nem almoçara e quando o quadro dele se estabilizou, começou a percorrer os leitos dos outros pacientes, assim que teve a pausa para o descanso ligou para Tomoyo e ela disse que Yume dormia tranquilamente.

Quando saiu do hospital, às cinco e meia, Sakura ainda estava preocupada com o menino, e quando passou pela porta do supermercado lembrou que hoje cozinharia para Shaoran. Arrepiou-se e arrependeu-se do convite. Parou e foi as compras.

Quando chegou à casa de Tomoyo, Yume lhe esperava na varanda, ela, Eriol, Sara e

Tomoyo haviam chegado de um passeio e a pequena parecia muito feliz.

- Oi - Yume reconheceu sua voz e correu lhe pedindo colo.

- Oi Sakura, nossa que pedrinha preciosa temos aqui. – disse Eriol.

- É a minha pedrinha Eriol. - disse afagando Yume.

- Saímos a um passeio e ela se comportou muito bem, é muito educada e pelo que vejo já está muito apegada a você.

- É mesmo, agora temos que ir, temos visita hoje. – Sakura deixou escapar sem querer e arrependeu-se.

- É mesmo Sakura? E quem é? – perguntou-lhe Tomoyo, vendo a resposta no rosto corado de Sakura. – O Senhor Li?

- É Tomoyo, ele vai lá em casa ver a Yume, ficou responsável por ela também.

- Sei, a velha desculpa- sorriu Eriol. – Eu ia à casa da Tomoyo ver a avó dela também.

-Não é isso Eriol. – Sakura riu. – Ora, vamos parar vocês dois. Tchau. – E a passos largos saiu.

_______________________________ xXx __________________________________

Sakura ainda tentou manter Yume acordada, mas ela adormeceu após a mamadeira. Então Sakura cozinhou e arrumou a mesa, depois subiu e banhou-se demoradamente pensando na roupa que vestiria, eram sete e meia. Apanhou um vestido branco com flores azuis, bem simples, pra não chamar atenção e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Terminou de arrumar-se e desceu, faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas, minutos que pareciam uma eternidade.

'Que loucura ' – pensou- ' Não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça e estou tão nervosa, parece até que marcamos um encontro'.

Quinze minutos depois a campanhia tocou, ela correu e olhou pelo olho mágico¹ certificando-se que era ele. E era ele. Abriu a porta e naquele momento todo nervosismo foi embora.

- Olá Sakura- disse Shaoran- desculpe o atraso, trouxe musse de chocolate para sobremesa.- disse sorrindo.

- Oi Shaoran, não precisava se incomodar, eu havia comprado sorvete, obrigada. E que atraso? Cinco minutos apenas.

- Fui criado com disciplina, onde cinco minutos são atraso.

Ele estava trajando uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa também de tons claros, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

- Onde você esconde aquele executivo importante?- brincou ela oferecendo lugar para ele sentar.

- No meu armário junto com os meus ternos- zombou ele. – E a Yume onde está?

- Sinto muito, mas não pude mantê-la acordada, até tentei, mas não consegui.

- Tudo bem, posso vê-la depois?

- Depois sim, agora vamos comer, porque estou faminta, não me sobrou tempo pra almoçar hoje.

- Sakura, você tem que se alimentar.

- Eu sei, mas o dia em um hospital é muito complicado.

Ela contou-lhe o acontecido enquanto servia o jantar, simples como ela.

- Sinto muito, acha que ele vai melhorar?- perguntou ele sobre o paciente.

- Não posso dizer ainda, mas se ele apresentar uma melhora essa noite, tem grandes chances.

O jantar estava maravilhoso, Shaoran lhe contou mais sobre sua família, sobre as quatro irmãs e a mãe que em breve chegariam à cidade para vê-lo.

- Que bom Shaoran. Conheço muitas historias sobre sua mãe e o clã Li.

- Terá oportunidade de conhecê-la se quiser, num jantar de boas vindas que vou oferecer.

- Não sei, jantar com pessoas importantes não é minha cara.

- Ora Sakura, você também é importante, é bastante conhecida em sua área.

- Obrigada.

- O reconhecimento é todo seu. E então aceita?

- Vou pensar estar certo?

Nesse momento o telefone tocou. E Sakura foi atendê-lo. Era Jason.

- O que este homem está fazendo em nossa casa Sakura? – disse ele que parecia estar embriagado.

Ela bateu o telefone e voltou a sentar-se sem comentar o fato com Shaoran. Mas ele percebeu seu nervosismo.

- Está tudo bem Sakura?

O telefone tocou novamente e Sakura teve vontade de deixá-lo tocar. Mas não queria perguntas de Shaoran.

- Alô?

- Como ousa desligar? O que esse homem está fazendo ai? – insistiu Jason.

- Não é da sua conta Jason, me deixa em paz, por favor- sussurrou ela – Eu só quero viver em paz, você já está me cansando.

- Ouça Sakura, se esse homem não for embora agora eu vou até ai tirá-lo, entendeu?

- Não Jason, por favor, é só essa noite.

- Agora Sakura. Nem mais um minuto, está me traindo novamente debaixo do meu nariz.

- Chega Jason, chega – ela gritou, esquecendo que Shaoran estava ali.

- Agora Sakura. – ele desligou.

Ela virou-se devagar, Shaoran a observava confuso e haviam muitas perguntas em seus olhos. Tinha que tirá-lo dali.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Oieee...**

**Obs. ¹ - Ai eu fiquei na dúvida se todos conheciam como esse nome, olho mágico é aquele buraquinho que tem na porta que a gente vê quem está do lado de fora. Rsrsrsrs.**

**Bem, obrigada mais uma vez a todos que leram e deixaram reviews. Provavelmente os capítulos serão postados todos os domingos.**

**Lip- O final já está planejado, mas agradeço sua sugestão. Espere a surpresa. O Jason vai ter o que merece. ^.^**

**- Hum muito obrigada. Seja bem vinda, você foi a surpresa da minha semana. Eu conheço o anime um pouco e embora tenha criado outras coisas, quis manter as características de cada um. ^.^**

**Will- O Shaoran é um herói, rsrsrsrs... Surpresas a caminho. Obrigada ^.^**

**Naty Li- Bem vinda, que supresaaa. Foi um prazer receber seu review, que bom que você ta gostando, como eu gosto de suas fic's. ^.^**

**Liu- Oi, nossa, que bom, espero que você leia semanalmente também. É um prazer, seja bem vinda.^.^**

**Bem... kissus a todos. **

**Fizeram a autora feliz.**

**\O/**


	8. A Hora da Verdade

Ops...

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pois uma das respostas a reviews ficou sem nome, me desculpe. Ai vai ...

Srta. Ledger- - **Hum muito obrigada. Seja bem vinda, você foi a surpresa da minha semana. Eu conheço o anime um pouco e embora tenha criado outras coisas, quis manter as características de cada um. ^.^**

Agora Sim, vamos a mais um cap de IO.

\O/

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Capitulo 7- Hora da verdade.**

_- Está tudo bem Sakura?- ele perguntou outra vez._

_- Não, não está Shaoran. Você tem que ir embora. – sentia-se mal fazendo aquilo._

_- Está me pondo pra fora?_

_- Não, não é isso. – ela quase chorava. – É porque, não sei como lhe explicar, vá Shaoran, por favor._

Ele levantou-se e veio até ela.

_- Quem te ligou Sakura? _

_- Olha Shaoran, é melhor você ir, por favor. Eu te explico depois. _

_- Depois não, agora, por que você é muito misteriosa e sei que tem algo que te amedronta, conte pra mim e deixe-me ajudá-la_

_- Não, você não pode. Não pode se envolver quero que vá embora._

_- Não vou à parte alguma Sakura, se você estiver em risco à vida de Yume também está. Já pensou nisso?_

Ela desabou em uma cadeira. Já tinha pensado nisso. Suspirou, cansada. Shaoran pois a mão em seu ombro, encorajando-a, ela não pode mais conter-se e chorando contou tudo, desde a mudança da família, as perseguições e agressões de Jason, até a noite com Yume.

_- E por que você não o denunciou?- ele estava revoltado. – Como pode? Você acha que ia viver com isso pra sempre? _

Ela soluçou e ele entendeu que precisava ajudá-la.

_- Se esse homem te procurar novamente avise-me. Sei que isso não é o suficiente, mas vou fazer o que for preciso pra te proteger e a Yume também. – ele suspirou preocupado. – Venha, tem que terminar de comer, não se alimentou direito hoje._

_- Mas Shaoran, se ele ..._

_- Ele nada, venha._

Ele a conduziu até a mesa onde terminaram o jantar. Sakura demorou a comer e ficou todo o tempo calada. Estava preocupada demais. Shaoran também estava calado, com tanta raiva que não poderia expressar. Como alguém pode fazer aquilo? Quando terminaram a sobremesa ele perguntou:

_- Se incomoda que eu veja a Yume antes de ir?_

_- Não- ela riu – Você apareceu na televisão ontem, não foi?_

_- Foi sim, uma entrevista sobre empreendimentos. - enquanto subiam a escada._

_- A Tomoyo disse que elas te viram._

Entraram no quarto de Sakura e Shaoran não pode deixar de reparar ao redor, um quarto de aparência infantil, mas com uma cama de casal.

_- Durmo aqui desde pequena, por isso ainda tem essa decoração. – explicou Sakura observando o olhar curioso dele. _

Ele chegou perto de Yume e acariciou sua face, sentindo sua presença ela abriu os olhos e choramingou.

_- Acho que está na minha hora- disse ele, já se dirigindo a porta do quarto._

_- Está ficando tarde mesmo._

_- Acha que vocês vão ficar bem essa noite?_

_- Sim, não se preocupe. O Jason estava bêbado, ele não vai nos procurar._

_- Mas caso isto aconteça me ligue. Venho para cá rápido. _

_- Está bem Shaoran._

_- Ah Sakura- disse ele na saída- Eu quero muito que você vá ao jantar da minha mãe, também a sua prima, o marido dela e as meninas, não se preocupe em levá-las. Será no domingo à noite. Por favor, me ligue amanhã quando decidir. _

_- Está bem. Vou pensar._

Ela o observou enquanto entrava em seu lindo Land Rover ( aff que sonhooo ¬¬') e partia. Fechou a porta rapidamente e ficou pensando em sua proposta. Não queria ir aquele jantar, resolveu ligar para Tomoyo. Mas antes que isso acontecesse ouviu batidas novamente. ' Será que ele esqueceu algo?'- pensou.

Quando abriu a porta tudo que pode sentir foi uma forte bofetada que a deixou desorientada, caindo no chão.

_- Eu avisei que viria- disse Jason pegando-a pelo braço com força- Acha que pode fazer o que quiser bem debaixo do meu nariz?_

Sakura estava zonza, nem conseguia se concentrar_._

_- Vamos fale - ele a sacudiu violentamente._

_- Jason, pare – ela sentiu a cabeça doer – Pare, por favor. _

_- Eu te avisei Sakura, agora ..._

Ele foi interrompido por um soco forte e caiu no chão.

_- Shaoran..._

_- Tive a impressão que você viria. Você está bem Sakura? – disse olhando para ela no sofá. _

Ela virou o rosto escondendo a marca que acabara de ganhar.

_- Sim – sussurrou._

_- Quem você acha que é para vir até a casa da minha namorada e me bater assim?- disse Jason._

_- E quem você acha que é para machucar uma moça que não quer mais nada com você. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, esta é a primeira e única vez que quero ver a sua cara. Se você voltar a se aproximar da Sakura, vou dar um jeito de que você passe longos dias bem longe. Entendeu? – disse Shaoran._

Jason partiu para cima dele e Shaoran desviou-se com toda habilidade de seus treinamentos. Agarrou-lhe pela camisa jogando para fora da casa.

_- Não vale a pena me sujar com você. Vá embora._

_- Pode aguardar uma volta. - ele correu pelo portão limpando a boca machucada. _

_- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Shaoran, levantando seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. _

_- Oh Shaoran, porque voltou? Eu disse que não queria que se envolvesse- disse ela agarrada em sua camisa, chorando em seu peito._

_- Porque eu me preocupo com você. Veja ele te machucou- disse olhando a marca em seu rosto – Olha Sakura, se o Jason voltar a aparecer, eu vou denunciá-lo entendeu? Não posso deixar que ele continue te fazendo sofrer assim. – disse acariciando sua face._

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, não queria que as coisas tomassem esse rumo, afinal Jason tinha sido boa pessoa pra ela há algum tempo. Shaoran acariciou sua face, não tinha nenhuma intenção de esconder o que sentia por ela e mais uma vez a beijou. Diferente dessa vez, com todo amor que vinha crescendo por ela e aprofundou o beijo enlaçando-a pela cintura. Sakura nada fez, deixou- se ser levada por ele com carinho e descobriu que também desejava aquilo.

- Shaoran ...

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, teremos bastante tempo para conversar sobre nossa felicidade depois. – disse ele fazendo-a corar.

Ele ajudou-a a chegar à cozinha suas pernas estavam fracas. Sakura aplicou um pano com água gelada no local.

_- Está tudo bem agora. _

_- Vou passar a noite aqui com você._

_- O quê? – respondeu Sakura incrédula._

_- Isso mesmo. Posso me acomodar no sofá, não se preocupe. Ele pode estar lá fora me esperando ir embora de novo e voltar para te atacar. Vou ficar._

_Ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas já tinha percebido que quando ele estava decidido era muito difícil convencê-lo. _

_- Está bem então, a única coisa que posso fazer é te oferecer o quarto do meu irmão, venha._

Ela o conduziu a um quarto decorado de azul, e poucas coisas que davam a impressão de ser de um adolescente.

_- Esse é o Touya. – disse lhe mostrando uma foto – Ele tinha 17 anos aqui. Fique a vontade. Muito obrigada Shaoran, mais uma vez e me desculpe envolvê-lo em tudo isso._

_- Fico feliz porque você me faz feliz. Antes de você eu não tinha ninguém com que me preocupar ou cuidar, era triste e sozinho. Mas agora me sinto feliz em estar sendo útil. Não se sinta culpada. - ele a abraçou ternamente, mas a vontade que tinha era de beijá-la fortemente._

Ela deixou ser levada pelo abraço e quando se afastaram sorriu delicadamente saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Foi para seu quarto e deitando em na cama após trocar de roupa, chorou não sabendo se de tristeza ou alegria. Definitivamente estava amando. Ele no outro quarto olhava a lua agradecendo a Deus por ela está em sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte depois de se despedir de Shaoran foi para casa de Tomoyo.

_- Como foi o jantar com o senhor Li? – perguntou Tomoyo notando a mancha em seu rosto – Onde se machucou? _

_- Foi bem, a não ser pela parte em que o Jason ligou, e eu tive que acabar contando tudo para o Shaoran, era o que eu menos queria. Mas pra completar ele apareceu me bateu, brigou com o Shaoran que o expulsou e acabou dormindo lá em casa. – disparou falando, suspirando pesadamente._

_- Ai Sakura, que chato. Temos que tomar uma providência, ele pode te machucar sério._

_- Não sei se ele vai voltar a aparecer. O Shaoran foi duro com ele e ameaçou denuciá-lo se ele voltar a aparecer. Mas a propósito, fomos convidados para um jantar. A mãe do Shaoran chega domingo e ele vai fazer um jantar de recepção pra ela, e convidou a mim, você, o Eriol, a Yume e a Sara. Mas eu não quero ir._

_- Ai que legal. Nós vamos._

_- Mas Tomoyo, vai ter várias pessoas importantes e desconhecidas._

_- Deixe de ser chata Sakura, nós vamos sim. Está marcado. Vou convencer o Eriol, e a propósito você está de folga esse fim de semana né?_

_- Estou._

_- Então vamos ao shopping, e vamos levar as meninas, fazer compras pra todas._

_- Você venceu. Que horas?_

_- Vamos de manhã ás dez horas, não se atrase._

_- Está bem Tomoyo. Estarei ai para buscá-las._

Sakura desligou e ficou pensando durante algum tempo no jantar, em Jason e em Shaoran. Será que estava apaixonada por ele? E aquele beijo, fora só impulso? Ela subiu, decidindo esquecer tudo aquilo, sua vida estava um turbilhão.

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

Sakura despertou lentamente, eram 9 horas, lembrou-se do tempo de menina e quanto gostava de acordar tarde, mas os hábitos de uma médica lhe fizeram mudar. O café já estava na mesa quando desceu.

_- Bom dia Senhora Azuki. _

_- Bom dia menina Sakura. Eu acho uma pena ter que vir a sua casa tão pouco, precisa de cuidados com seu pai longe. _

_- Obrigada, mas é que fico tão pouco em casa que a senhora não precisa vir todos os dias. Vou me arrumar para sair e quando descer tenho uma surpresa._

Sakura subiu e se arrumou um jeans, camiseta e uma sandália baixa. Em seguida acordou Yume e arrumou-a também, descendo em seguida com ela.

_- Senhora Azuki, essa é a Yume ela está comigo durante um tempo._

_- Que menininha linda Sakura. De onde ela veio?_

Sakura contou a Senhora Azuki toda a historia de Yume, enquanto alimentavam-se.

_- Agora eu tenho que ir. A Tomoyo está me esperando._

Sakura seguiu rumo à casa de Tomoyo, o final de semana prometia.

_____________________________________xXx_____________________________

Mais uma vez obrigada a todas as reviews.

Naty Li

Lip Góis

Liu

Jéssica

Kika Kinomoto

Will

Review me deixa muiiiito feliiiz ...

\O/

Até semana que vem.

Kissus.


	9. Vamos Jantar?

**Capítulo 8- Vamos jantar?**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yume e Sara estavam se divertindo muito no shopping.

_- Sabe Tomoyo eu estive pensando, nós não deveríamos levar as meninas a esse jantar. A Yume dorme cedo e uma ocasião dessas não é pra crianças. Eu vou ficar muito preocupada com ela lá._

_- Eu concordo. Podemos deixá-las com a Senhora Azuki, ela vai estar lá amanhã não é?_

_- Vai sim e aposto que ela não vai se incomodar. Ela gostou da Yume._

_- E quem não gosta dessa garotinha?- disse Tomoyo fazendo cócegas em Yume que ria sem parar – Vamos deixá-las naquele parquinho do shopping enquanto fazemos as compras._

Elas se dirigiram ao parque e após deixá-las sob a supervisão deles, seguiram nas compras. Como sempre nada parecia servir. ( rsrsrs)

_- Ai Sakura, eu poderia ter feito seu vestido se tivéssemos mais tempo, iria ficar super feliz. Vamos naquela loja ali. - disse ela apontando para um local de vestidos finos._

_Então foi amor a primeira vista._

_- Veja Tomoyo, aquele parece perfeito. _

O vestido era longo, verde escuro com mangas curtas, um decote e um broche com pequenas pedras brilhantes. Era perfeito.

_- Muito bonito Sakura. Veja aquele._

Era um vestido azul escuro, tomara que caia que iam um pouco além dos joelhos. Nem precisaram falar mais nada. Sakura ficou se admirando no espelho do provador. Estava linda, será que Shaoran iria gostar? Trocou-se e saiu. Encontrou Tomoyo que já havia escolhido suas sandálias, pagaram e saíram.

_- O que acha de almoçar aqui mesmo Sakura?_

_- Tudo bem Tomoyo._

_- O que foi Sakura? Você de repente ficou calada._

_- Não foi nada, desta vez confesso que estava pensando no Shaoran. Ele nunca me disse nada de seus relacionamentos..._

_- Ah para Sakura, ele ta caidinho por você, sabemos que ele não é casado e também não deve ter noiva nem nada assim. Ele gosta de você, basta você dar a ele uma oportunidade._

_- Não Tomoyo, não sei se quero ter um novo relacionamento. Depois do que eu sofri com o Jason._

_- Isso é o que você diz, mas seu coração não. Além do mais você não vai ficar se torturando com isso não é? Tem agora um cara lindo e carinhoso disposto a ficar com você e ainda uma filha. – ria Tomoyo, quando seu celular tocou. _

_- É o Eriol, você pega as meninas e me encontra no restaurante Sakura?_

_- Sim Tomoyo._

Depois do almoço Sakura deixou Tomoyo e Sara e seguiu para casa com Yume que dormia. Foi quando se lembrou que não tinha ligado para Shaoran para confirmar.

_- Alô Shaoran?_

_- Não senhorita me desculpe, mas o Senhor Li está em uma reunião neste momento. _

_- A senhora pode dizer que Sakura Kinomoto ligou, por favor?_

_- Claro._

_- Obrigada. _

Sakura cochilava quando o celular tocou. ' É engraçado isso, vivem me acordando' pensou despertando.

_- Alô? – a voz estava cheia de sono, eram 17 hr._

_- Sakura, me desculpe te acordei._

_- Não, não tudo bem Shaoran. _

_- Você me ligou mais cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não eu liguei para confirmar que vamos ao jantar. A Tomoyo ficou muito empolgada, mas não vamos levar as meninas, isso não é evento para crianças. _

_- Tudo bem. Vou pedir a alguém que entregue os convites ai na sua casa._

_- Você não vem? – havia desapontamento em sua voz, o que ele percebeu._

_- Desculpa, é que ainda tenho muita coisa para organizar. No convite tem todas as instruções do local._

_- Está bem. Às vezes esqueço o quanto você é ocupado e importante. Tchau. Beijos Shaoran._

_- Tchau Sakura. Beijos._

'_Eu preciso de você' _

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

O dia amanheceu e Sakura descobriu-se nervosa, depois de brincar com Yume no jardim a manhã inteira, e alimentarem-se, ela ligou para Tomoyo.

_- É Tomoyo, as 20:00 hr em um local afastado da cidade, espero que o Eriol saiba onde é. _

_- Ta nós passamos ai as 19:30hr._

_- Certo. Eu vou ao salão, mas prometo estar pronta quando vocês chagarem. Tchau. _

Sakura aprontou o almoço apesar da Senhora Azuki ainda estar lá. E Depois foi ao salão, hidratação, pé, mão, escova... (tudo que tinha direito, rsrsrs :P). Quando Tomoyo chegou estava pronta e linda.

_- Nossa Sakura assim o Li não vai resistir. – brincou Eriol. _

_- Ai Eriol para- disse ela corada._

_- Titia a senhora está uma princesa. Cadê a Yume?_

_- Ta lá dentro amor. Pode entrar._

Eles seguiram conversando bastante animados, mas Tomoyo percebeu que Sakura estava nervosa.

_- Fica calma assim ele vai perceber – sussurrou._

Eles foram conduzidos a sua mesa e assentaram-se, meia hora depois a cerimônia começou e a anfitriã foi apresentada, assim como sua família. O primogênito Shaoran, e as três filhas junto com a sobrinha Meiling. Todos foram servidos e tudo ia bem. Será que ele não iria vê-la?

_- É um lugar muito bonito não é Sakura. – comentou Tomoyo._

_- É sim, essa mansão deve ser enorme._

_- Onde está o seu amigo Sakura? – perguntou Eriol._

_- Como vou saber, só o vi no palco. Mas também com tanta gente aqui, até a imprensa foi convidada._

Neste momento alguém tocou seu ombro.

_- Senhorita Kinomoto? O Senhor Li pediu que me acompanhasse._

_- Sim. Onde ele está? – perguntou levantando-se._

_- Nos jardins._

Era um lugar lindo e reservado da festa. Havia varias cerejeiras, árvores diferentes e lindas flores, com um lago.

_- Nossa que lindo! _

_- Que bom que você gostou- disse Shaoran surpreendendo Sakura – Minha mãe planejou todo este lugar, essa é nossa residência de férias._

_- Uau, muito bonita mesmo, parabéns. _

Foi quando ele reparou nela e como estava bela.

_- Uau digo eu, você está muito linda. Quero lhe apresentar a minha mãe, ela está lá dentro. ' Quanto privilégio' pensou ela. _

_- Mamãe – disse ele a senhora que estava sentada olhando pela janela a festa- Essa é a senhorita Kinomoto. _

_- Ah, um prazer senhorita. Então é você a bela que conquistou meu pequeno lobo?_

_- Hã... É um prazer Senhora Li, pode me chamar de Sakura – disse completamente corada. _

_- Meu nome é Yelan. Fico feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém tão bela e amável._

_- Obrigada. Muito bonita sua propriedade, que jardim lindo!_

_- Veja abriram a pista de dança. Acompanha-me Sakura?- disse ele interrompendo._

_- Sim Shaoran. Foi um prazer Senhora Li, espero que tenhamos outras oportunidades._

_- O prazer foi meu Sakura, e teremos sim. _

Shaoran segurou a mão de Sakura e a conduziu pelo caminho de volta, em silêncio, apenas contemplado sua beleza e ela pensando no que a mãe dele havia dito.

Na pista de dança já estavam quase todos, inclusive Eriol e Tomoyo. Shaoran conduziu Sakura e começaram a dançar desejando que nunca terminasse. Era como um sonho ser guiada docemente pelo homem que dominava seus sentimentos. Juntos na dança e no amor.

_- Ah Sakura como eu preciso de você. - sussurrou ele._

Ela nada respondeu aconchegando mais a ele. A noite passou rápido e quando se deu conta já estava em casa relembrando todos os momentos mágicos e adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordou sentia-se estranha e quando chegou à casa de Tomoyo para deixar Yume, foi recebida por uma prima aos pulos.

_- Eu tenho uma prima famosa. _

E na estampada na capa de uma revista estava a foto de Sakura dançando com Shaoran. A manchete dizia:

**A dança do amor**.

A escolhida do jovem herdeiro Li.

____________________________________xXx_____________________________

**Olá**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews dessa semana, apesar de serem tão pouquinhas. =[ **

**Mas a aqueles que escreveram obrigada pela força. **

**Por favor, **

**Deixem reviews...**

**Kissu**s.


	10. O Enfermeiro

_Pra lembrar que..._

_Os personagens de CCS (Sakura Card Captor) não pertencem a mim e sim ao CLAMP, e personagens como Jason Flint, Akira e Yume, são totalmente fictícios e de minha criação. Enredo original._

_Também não é minha a musica Don Juan e sim, da banda Pimentas do reino._

_Let's Go._

\0/

**Capitulo 9 – O Enfermeiro.**

Sakura arrancou a revista das mãos de Tomoyo.

_- Meu Deus, imagina quando todo mundo ver isto, quando a família do Shaoran ver isto o que vão pensar? E ele... Ai ai ai._

_- Isso eu não sei. Mas pra falar a verdade to preocupada com o que o Jason vai pensar- respondeu Tomoyo._

Sakura arrepiou-se.

_- Nem me diga Tomoyo, ele vai me procurar novamente. E se ele procurar o Shaoran? – disse Sakura temerosa._

_- Não adianta ficar com essas suposições, vamos esperar para saber. Vai ficar tudo bem._

Assim ela esperava. Seguiu para o hospital a cabeça estava nas nuvens e na revista, embora quisesse esquecer aquilo, não conseguia. Na hora do almoço ela conversava tranquilamente com Yukito quando três enfermeiras apareceram.

_- Ora Kinomoto, porque não nos contou desse gato?- e mostraram a revista._

_- Eu não tenho nada com o Senhor Li, somos apenas amigos. Esta revista distorceu a história. – disse ela corada._

_- Não precisa esconder seu bom partido. Não vamos roubá-lo de você, aproveite!- riram e se retiraram._

_- Ué. Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Yukito._

_- Ai Yukito, é que ontem o Shaoran resolveu dar um jantar de boas vindas pra mãe e as irmãs e no momento em que ele me convidou pra dançar, tiraram essas fotos e ainda colocaram na manchete que sou "sua escolhida"._

_- Que loucura. Sabia que vocês estavam se gostando, mas não comprometidos. Mas e o Jason Sakura?_

Ela ignorou o primeiro comentário e disse:

_- Faz um tempo que não aparece e não sei se fico tranqüila ou nervosa por causa disso._

_- Acho que ele não vai voltar a aparecer. Você está mais pálida hoje, está se alimentando bem?_

_- Sim, acho que foi por causa do jantar ontem, descansei pouco. Bem, a folga acabou. Tchau._

Quando o dia acabou Sakura sentia-se bastante indisposta, estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça e dores no corpo e nem sabia por quê. Tomou um analgésico esperando que a dor passasse, mas ela ainda persistia e dirigindo com cuidado chegou a casa de Tomoyo para buscar Yume, resolveu disfarçar a dor para não preocupar a prima e seguiu para casa. Mas chegando em casa estaca totalmente sem forças, ainda bem que a Yume dormia mas ainda precisava ser alimentada e cuidada. Deitou-se no sofá com ela esperando que a dor cessasse, mas ela persistia. Ficou deitada até ouvir o celular tocar no bolso da sua calça.

_- Alô Sakura._

_- Shaoran... – sussurrou num fio de voz._

_- Oi, liguei para saber o que você achou da festa? Espero que tenha gostado da minha mãe._

_- ... – ela permaneceu calada, estava cansada até para falar._

_- Sakura, você está ai? Sakura._

_- Oi Shaoran. – a cabeça latejava._

_- O que você tem? Porque está sussurrando?_

_- Não estou me sentindo bem, estou com muita dor de cabeça. Sinto-me muito mal._

_- Precisa de ajuda? Eu vou até ai e..._

_- Não está tudo bem. Vai passar, eu já tomei um remédio._

_- E a Yume, você não precisa de ajuda? Está cedo ainda, eu posso passar ai._

_- ..._

_- Sakura? Sakura, eu estou indo para ai. _

Quinze minutos depois ele estava de pé na porta da casa quando ela com esforço se levantou e abriu a porta.

_- Sakura, você me diz que está bem assim? Olha como você está quente, sua febre deve estar alta. Venha. – e pôs a mão em sua testa. - Acho melhor levá-la para cima, depois que você estiver bem eu volto para ver a Yume. Ela está dormindo, vai ficar bem._

Sakura nem falava, nem sabia se ouvia o que ele dizia. Ele a carregou delicadamente e subindo as escadas colocou-a na cama, retirou seu casaco e o all star branco que calçava.

_- Onde você guarda o termômetro?_

Ela disse algo que soava como banheiro e Shaoran indo até lá, encontrou um na caixa de primeiros socorros, medindo sua temperatura viu que ela estava com 39°C. Resolveu ligar para Tomoyo.

_- Tomoyo? É o Shaoran. _

_- Oi senhor Li. _

_- Pode me chamar de Shaoran mesmo. Eu estou na casa da Sakura, ela não está passando bem, está com muita dor de cabeça e febre._

_- Será que você pode trazê-la para cá Shaoran? – ela ficou instantaneamente preocupada._

_- Acho melhor ela ficar essa noite aqui, eu vou ficar com ela. Se ela não melhorar eu a levo pela manhã._

_- Mas.. Está bem. – disse Tomoyo contrariada. – Se ela não melhorar pode trazê-la de manhã ou se piorar ligue para mim. _

Shaoran desceu, eram 08:00 hs da noite e apanhando uma bacia com água fria, retirou o terno e aplicou-lhe compressas para que a febre baixasse. Quando tinha certeza que ela estava melhor e dormia, desceu preparou algo para Yume e alimentando-a levou para o quarto, foi quando percebeu que Sakura havia comprado um berço para ela. 'Acho que ela está decidida' pensou. Ajeitou as cobertas de Sakura conferindo-lhe a temperatura e foi para o quarto de Touya.

A noite de Sakura foi inquieta, sentia frio e calor, sono, mas não dormia. Foi quando viu a porta se abrir. Shaoran sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou-lhe na testa, sua febre havia voltado.

_- A... Água, eu preciso de água. – sussurrou._

Ele desceu e trouxe ajudando para que ela bebesse, também trouxe mais água para bacia e voltou a aplicar-lhe compressas até que a febre baixasse, eram 04:00 hs quando ela melhorou e voltou a dormir. Ficou admirando seu rosto com carinho, cada traço lembrava agora o amor que nutria por aquela mulher, que entrou sem querer em sua vida e agora se tornara essencial.

'**... te quero comigo mais que um amigo eu quero ser teu **

**Namorado,**

**Te peço uma chance, pense com carinho nesse pobre apaixonado.**

Tinha a intenção de beijá-la, estava ficando difícil resistir ao prazer de estar sempre com ela. Queria Sakura por inteiro em sua vida, não apenas por momentos repentinos e rápidos, queria dividir com ela seus problemas e conquistas, todos os seus sonhos para o futuro tendo aquela mulher como sua companheira e não iria deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. Colou seus lábios levemente sobre os dela febris.

_- Espero que tudo isso termine logo, pra ter você em meus braços. - sussurrou Shaoran._

_______________________________xXx____________________________________

Pela manhã Sakura não se sentia nem um pouco melhor, tentou levantar, mas estava muito tonta. Voltou a dormir.

_- Olá Tomoyo- era Shaoran que falava._

_- Oi Shaoran, como está a Sakura?_

_- Ela não melhorou nada, acho melhor leva- lá ao hospital._

_- Vou passar ai com o Eriol para que ele a veja antes de ir ao trabalho. _

_- Está bem._

Meia hora depois Eriol examinava Sakura que tremia de frio.

_- Tomoyo, por favor, ajude a Sakura a tomar um banho. Vamos levá-la ao hospital agora mesmo._

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

_- __Tsukishiro, você tem tempo para uma nova paciente? – perguntou Eriol adentrando o consultório de Yukito com Sakura quase caindo._

_- Sakura? O que houve?_

_- Não sei. Ela está muito mal. _

Yukito examinou Sakura e concluiu.

- Vai precisar ficar internada mocinha. Está com uma dessas viroses que precisam ser tratadas com o medicamento certo. – chamou uma enfermeira – Acompanhe a Sakura até o leito 20, por favor.

_- Ah não. – disse Sakura até agora calada. _

_- Ah não, nada. – disse Eriol. – Vai sim._

Sakura foi medicada e sentiu-se relaxar apesar do soro. Precisaria passar alguns dias no hospital e estava preocupada com Yume, mas sabia que Tomoyo iria cuidar dela.

No dia seguinte Tomoyo ligou pela manhã para saber como estava, mas a surpresa veio ao fim da tarde. Sakura já se sentia um pouco melhor, mas estava muito rouca e com febre ainda. Dormiu um pouco e teve pesadelos terríveis. Jason corria atrás dela em um parque deserto onde ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Despertou assustada.

_- Fique tranqüila minha flor, está tudo bem. _

Ela voltou a deitar assustada.

_- Senhor Li, o que faz aqui? – disse ofegando._

_- Eu estive com você a noite toda, você estava muito mal. – disse acariciando seus cabelos e fazendo-a ficar corada. – Essa é a minha prima Meiling._

_- Prazer, Sakura Kinomoto. – disse Sakura reparando em uma bela moça no quarto. Longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros contrastavam com a pele clara da jovem._

_- Prazer Sakura, Meiling Li. Eu na verdade vim te dar meus parabéns. Você conseguiu algo que ninguém antes conseguiu, conquistar o insensível do meu primo._

_- Ah então era isso. – disse Shaoran rindo. – Por isso insistiu em vir._

Sakura não soube responder, as faces ardiam e não soube se era da febre ou de vergonha.

_- Espero que você melhore logo, quero conhecê-la melhor. - riu ela. - Antes de voltar, tenho que ter certeza de que o Li está em boas mãos. Agora eu já vou, vou deixar os pombinhos em paz. – dizendo isso acenou e saiu._

_- Desculpe a minha prima. – disse Shaoran depois que ela saiu. – Ela é muito inconveniente às vezes._

_- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela suspirando. – Ela só está preocupada com você. – ela lembrou-se da revista. _

_- Você viu as reportagens do jantar._

_- Sim, inclusive esta que a minha mãe fez questão de me mostrar. – disse ele mostrando a revista. _

_- A mídia é algo ruim na vida particular das pessoas. O que vai fazer?_

_- Na verdade não me importo nesse caso, não vou fazer nada. – disse ele que ainda afagava os cabelos dela. - Não tenho intenção de esconder meus sentimentos, e gostei muito da foto- riu ele. – Está linda, vou ligar e pedir as originais._

Ela ficou calada, não sabia o que dizer, ele estava ali se declarando mais uma vez pra ela.

_- Não sei o que dizer Shaoran. – sussurrou._

_- Então não diga nada, durma, vou estar aqui. _

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, e com o carinho dele adormeceu.

_______________________________xXx____________________________________

**Oii,**

**Obrigada a Todos que deixaram review essa semana e que me encorajam a prosseguir. Vocês não tem idéia de como é importante pra mim recebê-los, é o que me faz não desistir. Obrigada: **

**- A Liu**

**- Lip**

**- Kika**

**- Merryane (Seja bem Vinda \0/ )**

**- Will **

**- Lady Luz **

**E a minha amiga Carol que eu sei que ler.**

**Obrigada também aos demais que leram e não deixaram review, por favor deeiiixeem.**

**Kissus**


	11. Inesperados

**Capitulo 10- Inesperados.**

Sakura despertou lentamente, Shaoran estava conversando com alguém em seu celular, quando Yukito entrou no quarto para examiná-la. Eles conversavam sobre sua alta quando Shaoran desligou o aparelho.

_- Senhor Li, esse o Yukito __Tsukishiro__. Ele está cuidando de mim, como sempre esteve. – sorriu meiga para Yukito, despertando os ciúmes de Shaoran._

_- Você sempre foi uma boa menina Sakura. Nos estudos, em casa, sempre muito esforçada mesmo com o Touya pegando no seu pé._

Shaoran percebeu o quanto eram íntimos e tratou de interromper a historia.

_- E quando EU vou levar a Sakura para casa. – disse ele um pouco irritado. _

Sakura percebeu seu ciúme e sorriu para se mesma.

_- Amanhã Senhor Li, creio que a nossa esmeralda já possa ir. _

_- Ai Yukito esse apelido me lembra ele, o Jason,, sabia._

_- Não foi por mal. – respondeu ele segurando em sua mão, deixando Shaoran vermelho. -Nós sempre te chamamos assim. _

_- Bons tempos aqueles. – disse ela._

Era demais para Shaoran, estava sobrando por ali.

_- Então eu já vou Sakura, vejo que você está em boas mãos. _

_- Ah não fica mais um pouco, por favor. _

_- É fica. Eu já vou, tenho outros leitos a visitar. Tchau minha esmeralda. – Yukito beijou a testa de Sakura e saiu._

Shaoran estava de costas olhando pela janela.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shaoran? _

_- Não, está tudo bem. _

_- Então porque está assim?_

Ele virou-se de vez.

_- O que esse cara é seu? Porque te olha desse jeito. – disse ele fazendo um bico que a fez rir_.

_- Ah, o Yukito é um velho amigo. Crescemos juntos, ele estudou com o Touya._

_- Hum. Tudo bem. – riu de lado e se aproximou dela acariciando sua face. _

Neste momento entraram no quarto duas pessoas desconhecidas de Shaoran.

_- O que significa isso aqui monstrenga? _

_- Touya... – ela quase saltou da cama. - O que você faz aqui? _

_- Pensei que ia ficar feliz em me ver. _

_- Claro que sim, maninho. Onde está o papai? _

_- Foi em casa deixar as malas e vem pra cá. – disse se aproximando da cama. _

_- Oi cunhada querida. - disse a outra voz, era feminina._

_- Oi Nakuru, como está? – disse ela sorrindo. - Cunhada? Vocês estão namorando?_

_- Não, estamos noivos. – disse a outra pulando no pescoço de Touya e mostrando seu anel. _

_- Se controle Nakuru. – disse ele vermelho. – E quem é você? _

_- Esse é o Shaoran, Shaoran Li. – disse Sakura intervindo. – Meu novo amigo._

_- Conheço você, não é aquele dono da rede de hotéis Privilege?_

_- Isso mesmo. E é melhor você contar logo a novidade Sakura. Nós também estamos noivos. - disse Shaoran._

_- Que legal Sakura. Será que podemos casar juntas? – disse Nakuru distraída._

_- Como assim Sakura. – atropelou Touya. – Você nem nos contou nada. Acha isso certo hein? _

_- Mas Touya, eu não..._

_- E o resto da verdade é que ela está grávida. Pronto tudo de uma vez logo. - disse Shaoran rindo por dentro. _

_- __É o que Sakura__- gritou Touya bem alto a fazendo tremer junto com Nakuru. – __Você o quê? Eu nem vou acreditar, será que você não pode ficar sozinha um tempo que arrumar uma confusão dessas e você? O que fez com a minha irmã?__ – disse partindo pra cima de Shaoran que segurava o riso. – __Ainda bem que já estão noivos porque se não eu ia obrigar você casar com ela...__ - e seguiu com um discurso quase interminável. _

_- Touya não é nada disso. Shaoran porque está fazendo isso hein? Pára Touya, solta ele._

_- Pra conhecer melhor o irmão da mulher que pretendo me casar. – sorriu ele. – Muito bem, eu preciso ir princesa. – e beijando sua testa de retirou sorrindo._

_- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo Sakura. – disse Touya nervoso. _

_- Nada disso é verdade Touya, eu e o Senhor Li somos apenas amigos e eu não estou grávida coisa nenhuma. Eu não sei o que deu nele afinal._

_- Muito engraçadinho ele. Não gostei desse cara. – respondeu ele quando a porta se abriu entrando Fujitaka. _

_- Pai, por que vocês não me avisaram que vinham? – disse Sakura aliviada._

_- Avisamos em cima da hora, ai a Tomy disse que você estava doente querida e não queríamos te preocupar. _

_- E o que fazem aqui? _

_- Tiramos nossas férias e resolvemos vir visitar vocês. Quero muito conhecer a Yume _

_- Touya, vamos comer e deixá-los um pouco. – disse Nakuru._

_- Tá, voltamos depois pai. _

Eles saíram deixando pai e filha sozinhos. Fujitaka se aproximou da cama sentando-se ao seu lado.

_- Papai como senti sua falta. Fiquei muito só depois que partiram. – disse Sakura._

_- Eu também senti muito sua falta meu amor. Mas percebo que você amadureceu bastante. Por que essa tristeza nos olhos?_

_- Aconteceu tanta coisa que não sei nem como explicar. A Yume, o Shaoran, o Jason... Não posso manter segredos com o senhor._

_- Na verdade a Tomoyo me contou toda historia com o Jason, mas eu queria saber quando você ia me contar._

_- Não quis contar porque se não tenho certeza que o Toya iria querer voltar de lá correndo para matar o Jason. Eu sinto pena dele pai, por saber que ele perdeu a mãe cedo e se apegou tanto a mim._

_- Sakura isso não é desculpa para ele ter perseguir assim. E eu não vou mais admitir isso. Mas e o senhor Li? Estão namorando?_

_- Papai, por favor. - disse ela corando. – Não, não estamos, somos bons amigos. Ele tem sido muito bom para mim._

_- Sei... E a Yume?_

_- Eu estava pensando nisso, quero adotá-la papai. Ela trouxe alegria a minha vida é uma linda menina. _

Eles conversaram bastante, matando a saudade do tempo que ficaram longe até que Yukito voltou.

_- Sinto muito senhor Fujitaka, mas agora temos que deixar minha paciente descansar. Foi muita emoção em um dia só. _

_- Tudo bem Yukito, eu volto amanhã pra te buscar esmeralda. – disse Fujitaka sorrindo._

_- Sinto muito, mas alguém já se prontificou a fazer essa tarefa. Não é Sakura, tem alguém que vem te buscar amanhã com o maior prazer._

_- Pára Yukito, o Senhor Li só estava sendo gentil. –disse ela corada._

_- Sei, vou procurar saber as intenções dele viu Sakura? _

_- O Touya tava lá na cantina comentando algo sobre "casamento da Sakura"... – disse Yukito rindo._

_- Ela não vai casar com aquele engraçadinho coisa nenhuma. – disse Touya entrando no quarto._

_- Gente para com isso. – disse Sakura._

_- Mas ele é um gato cunhadinha. – disse Nakuru. _

_- Você disse o que Nakuru? – disse Touya virando-se._

_- Nada amor, só que o noivo da Sakura é bonito. – respondeu ela sem graça._

_- Pára vocês todos, que vergonha. _

_- Hum ta certo, deixem a minha paciente em paz agora. – disse Yukito._

_- Pai, por favor, leve a Nakuru para casa. Eu tenho um assunto a resolver. – disse Touya. _

E algum tempo depois estava de pé na entrada de uma bonita casa.

_- O Senhor Flint, por favor. – disse ele a senhorita que atendeu a porta. _

_- Touya, não acredito. Que bom é te ver. – disse Jason entrando na sala em que ele esperava._

_- É bom te ver mesmo Jason. Vim tratar de um assunto que muito me interessa. Você terminou seu namoro com minha irmã não foi? _

_- Na verdade ela quer terminar comigo, mas ela está muito confusa por causa desse homem, o tal Li. Ele fica correndo atrás da Sakura tentando seduzi-lá, ela ficou balançada. _

_- Fiquei sabendo que ela já não queria mais nada antes dele aparecer e também que você está pressionando ela por causa disso. _

_- Espera ai Touya de que lado você está, do dele?_

_- Estou do lado da minha irmã, e se ela não quer mais nada com você e quer estar com ele, assim será. Sinto muito._

_- Você é mesmo um traidor Kinomoto, desde a escola sempre protegendo a irmãzinha dos rapazes achando que ela é pura e inocente. Oh, que lindo gesto de irmão. – disse Jason sarcástico._

_- Meu dever é cuidar da minha irmã, e é isso que vou fazer até o fim. Não volte a encostar um dedo nela, entendeu. Fique bem longe ou eu não terei pena de você. – disse ele olhando Jason firme saiu batendo a porta._

_- Nem eu de vocês. – disse Jason com o celular em mãos._

________________________________xXx___________________________________

**Oiiiee,**

**Foi uma semana feliz pra mim, porque foi uma semana cheia de reviews. Isso me faz tão feliz. (*.*). Tanto que decidi comentar cada uma pra mostrar minha gratidão.**

**Liu- Obrigada pelo apoio, isso é muito importante para mim. E nada de greve viu?! Rsrsrs. Tudo muito romântico neh? Vamos esperar o Jason aprontar. Rsrsrs...**

**MeRRyaNNe- Muito fofo neh? O Shaoran é lindooo! O Jason ta quietinho, por enquanto... Rsrsrs.**

**Lip Góis- Ai, ai. Somos muito românticas mesmo, pelo menos a meu ver. É a relação deles está tendo progresso aos poucos, e o fim... Axo que ta perto. =[ **

**Umazuki Will- Obrigada, é que tenho me esforçado para melhorar cada dia.**

**Lady Luz- Ouum ele é muito liindo, ai se ele fosse meu. (sonhando*) Rsrsrs... E diz ao seu amigo que não foi por mau, :P. Obrigado por ter adicionado nas tuas favoritas.**

**Acdy Chan- Beem Vindaa \O/. Obrigado por adicionar nas favoritas, o Jason como esse capitulo mostrou, ta reservando surpresas. Rsrsrs...**

**Naty Li- Engraçado, todo mundo quer o Shaoran, rsrs... Mas é que ele é muito liindo. Pobrezinha mesmo da Sakura, mas com ele por perto rapidinho ela melhora. **

**Lai- Finalmente neh, rsrs... Isso é que é bom, o mistério. Continue acompanhando.**

**Yume no Yoru- Seja bem Vinda, \O/. Obrigada, muitas surpresas a caminho agora. O Jason estava descansando, mas ele já mostrou que não está disposto a desistir. **

**Por favor, continuem escrevendo pra mim....**

**Ah tem mais uma coisinha, alguém pode me explicar o que é Story alert? **

**Obrigada**

**Kissus**

**Até semana que vem.**

**\O/**


	12. A sua História

**Capitulo 11- A sua História.**

Ela perfeita, seus lindos olhos verdes e cheios de vida, o corpo delicado e caloroso. Cada movimento seu era doce, linda. Sempre fora desde adolescente quando a conhecera já sonhava em se tornar o único em sua vida e agora anos depois não iria desistir disso, ninguém o impediria.

Filho único de pais separados, nos primeiros anos da separação morava com a mãe até que ela faleceu vitima de um câncer, foi quando se mudou para morar com o pai. Américo Flint era um grande empresário da indústria farmacêutica e não disponha de muito tempo para cuidar do seu filho, quando se casou novamente pensava que assim poderia ao menos compensá-lo por toda sua falta, mas estava enganado. A nova madrasta era só uma máscara, fria e insensível nunca entendeu as necessidades do enteado ou considerou-o como filho. 'Eu sou jovem demais' era o que dizia. Jason Flint cuidava sozinho de seus afazeres e trabalhos. Aprendeu a se cuidar e da pior maneira acreditava que o dinheiro comprava tudo, inclusive amor e amizade.

Quando conheceu a família Kinomoto sentiu inveja da atenção de Fujitaka com seus filhos. Touya e Sakura Kinomoto também eram órfãos de mãe, mas diferente dele tinha todo apoio e carinho do pai, aos poucos a inveja deu lugar a admiração. Foi quando se tornou mais um aconchegado da família, além do melhor amigo de Touya, Yukito e da prima deles Tomoyo. Divertia-se muito com Touya, era como se ele fosse seu irmão mais velho, mais tarde veio à paixão por sua irmã mais nova. Mas Touya não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse dela, típico irmão protetor.

Precisou de anos para tomar coragem e pedir sua mão, no começo ela hesitou, mas aos poucos cedeu quando se viu sozinha, sem o pai ou o irmão que trabalhavam longe. Sakura foi uma namorada adorável, tímida e carinhosa supriu toda sua carência. Não ligava pra seu dinheiro ou posição social, nem dava muita importância aos presentes caros que ele comprava como o lindo anel de esmeraldas no primeiro ano de namoro. Ao contrario, não fazia questão de recebê-los, antes apenas flores ou passeios românticos. Jason porem nunca entendeu seu relacionamento com Yukito. Eram muito unidos mesmo antes que ele os conhecesse, mas a partir do momento em que começaram a namorar ele esperava que esse comportamento mudasse, mas isto não aconteceu. Continuaram na mesma 'amizade' que tinham.

Foi quando ele passou a suspeitar da traição e quando tentou confirmá-la com Sakura, logo depois ela quis separar-se.

** Flashback**

_- Sakura, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – disse ele enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa dela após um passeio. – O que você tem com o Yukito?_

_- Somos bons amigos há muito tempo, já considero ele até meu irmão mais velho também. – sorriu ela._

_- Só isso?_

_- Claro. – respondeu ela sem hesitar – O que você esperava Jason que nós tivéssemos um romance? – disse ela rindo irônica._

_- Andei pensando nisso. _

_- Não acredito! Somos apenas amigos, me agrada a companhia dele. E boa noite. – entrou em casa contrariada._

**

E foi assim todas as vezes que ele tocou no assunto, a seu ver ela sempre fugia da conversa e passou a mostrar-se irritada com a situação. Mas com Yukito tão perto no trabalho ou em casa, Jason não conseguia enxergar outra coisa além do caso entre os dois e passou a demonstrar esse ciúme claramente chegando a agredir Sakura por causa disso. Na primeira ela achou que foi acidente, na segunda perdoou, mas a terceira foi o fim, pelo menos pra ela. Porque Jason não iria desistir, nem mesmo com a chegada de mais um 'concorrente'. _Baka._

________________________________xXx__________________________________

Enfim estava de volta a sua casa, Touya fez questão de ir buscá-la no hospital e Sakura teve que ligar para Shaoran pedindo que ele não fosse e afirmando que já estava bem. Agora em casa sentia-se feliz por reencontrar Yume, estava com muita saudades. Ter o pai, o irmão e a cunhada em casa era maravilhoso, sentia-se mais feliz e segura mas sabia que Touya iria ficar pegando em seu pé em relação a Shaoran.

_- Então monstrenga – disse Touya a tarde durante o lanche da tarde – Vai me contar direitinho a historia com aquele cara chato ou não?_

_- A minha vontade é de não contar, só por você continuar me chamando por esse apelido infantil. – disse ela que ajudava Yume com uma maçã. – Mas não tenho nada a esconder, eu não tenho nada com o Shaoran, mas nos tornamos bons amigos._

_- Mas ele está interessado em você não é?_

_- Sim, ele está. – disse ela corada. _

_- E você?_

_- Eu estou muito confusa Touya._

_- Eu soube de tudo sobre o Jason e fiquei muito desapontado por você não me contar._

_- Desculpa, mas eu sei que se você soubesse iria vir correndo lá da França. Não quis te preocupar. _

_- Não adiantou muito, quando eu ouvir o papai falando com a Tomy fiz questão que ele me contasse e ai adiantamos as férias para vir ficar com você._

_- Obrigada Touya – disse ficando de pé – Eu amo muito vocês, agora vou subir para dar um banho nessa pequena. Onde está Nakuru?_

_- Ela saiu, foi visitar a família._

_- Está bem, até mais tarde._

_Logo o final de semana passou, e já era segunda feira, dia de trabalho._

_- Acorda monstrenga, será que você não vai mudar nunca? – disse Touya na porta do quarto._

_- Na verdade, já estou pronta. – respondeu Sakura saindo do quarto com Yume no colo.- Toma sua sobrinha, papai disse que você vai passar o dia com ela. _

_- Minha sorte é que ela é uma gracinha. – disse ele indo sentar a mesa do café com Yume. – Ao contrário dessa mãe, você vai mesmo adotá-la Sakura?_

_- Sim, eu vou e vou transformar o quarto de visitas em um quarto para ela. Minha menininha linda. _

Ela não podia mais separar-se de Yume, ela já era uma filha para Sakura. Assim, despedindo-se de todos foi para o trabalho. Sentia falta de Shaoran, estava complicado se verem ou falarem depois que as famílias de ambos apareceram. Touya era um chato que sempre pegava em seu pé, atrapalhando tudo. 'Vou ligar para ele' pensou. 'Não, ele vai pensar que estou com saudades, mas não é isso que estou sentindo. Mas não quero admitir para ele. ' Na hora do almoço ela não pode resistir. Finalmente ligou.

_- Alô, Shaoran._

_- Alô Sakura, que bela surpresa. Já estava com saudades._

_- Er... Eu também estava. Liguei para te contar uma novidade, resolvi adotar a Yume._

_- Que bom Sakura. Fico muito feliz em saber que ela agora, vai ter uma mãe. _

_- Eu também, embora ainda não tenha me acostumado com a idéia. Eu vou ser mãe. –disse ela sorrindo._

_- Quer sair comigo hoje a noite, Sakura?_

_- Eu quero sim Shaoran. 'Era tudo que eu queria que você dissesse.' _

_- Hum, que tal um cinema?_

_- Sim. Perfeito._

_- Então eu passo para te buscar as 7;00hr. Está bem?_

_- Ótimo. Estarei pronta._

_Sakura ficou sorridente o resto do dia, em todos os leitos a luz do seu sorriso irradiava alegria. _

_- Boa noitee! _

_- Boa noite, minha filha. Quanta felicidade. - saudou o pai. - Onde está a Yume?_

_- Ela saiu com o Touya e a Nakuru e ainda não voltaram._

_- Será que chegam antes que eu saia?_

_- Para onde vai a minha esmeralda hoje?_

_- Vou ao cinema com o Shaoran. – disse ela corada, mas sem perder o sorriso._

_- Filha, não é bom que você fique se expondo assim com esse rapaz. Digo isso pelo Jason, ele pode entender como uma provocação. _

_- Não vou deixar de ser feliz por ele papai. Gosto muito da companhia do Shaoran e isso me faz feliz._

_- Tudo que eu quero é te ver feliz, meu amor. Mas tenha cuidado. _

Ela subiu para arrumar-se nada poderia estragar a noite. Tomou um banho demorado e pensou no que deveria vestir nada de all star dessa vez. Vestiu um suave vestido rosa, deixando os cabelos soltos, sandálias rasteiras. Estava pronta, quando o trio chegou do passeio.

_- Aonde vai a minha cunhada toda arrumada assim?_

_- Vou sair um pouquinho. – respondeu ele a Nakuru. – Boa noite minha princesa. – disse a Yume. _

_- E aonde você vai Sakura? –disse Touya._

_- Ao cinema._

_- Com quem? _

_- Com o Jason. – disse ela sarcástica. – Começou a saga do irmão ciumento. _

_- Você vai mesmo sair com ele Sakura. – perguntou Nakuru. _

_- Claro que não amor, ela vai sair com que ele cara o tal Shaoran. – respondeu Touya._

_- Isso mesmo, vou sair com ele. E agora me dêem licença._

Sakura e Shaoran estavam jantando em um lindo restaurante da cidade. Haviam dois ambientes diferentes, um bastante acolhedor aquecido por uma lareira e o que eles estavam, ao ar livre, em um belo jardim.

_- Eu não quero ser pessimista Sakura, mas vai ser um pouco difícil eles concederem a guarda da Yume para você. Você vai ser mãe solteira e ainda sozinha, já que mora só. O apoio que você tem é ter cuidado muito bem dela esse tempo._

_- Isso já me deixa triste desde agora, se eu não consegui a guarda da Yume vai ser difícil continuar sem ela. Já me acostumei._

_- Então você vai ser boa mãe. É isso que tem que mostrar ao juiz._

_- Vou tentar, vou fazer o que for preciso pra mostrar a ele que posso cuidar bem dela._

_- Hum, então eu tenho uma idéia. – disse ele com um sorriso de quem está armando algo. - Casa comigo, ai já melhora a situação. Ela vai ter uma mãe e um pai, uma família._

Nesse momento o garçom chegou com os pratos do jantar, serviu e se retirou, Sakura observava o prato não sabia o que dizer a vontade era aceitar ali mesmo, mas algo a prendia.

_- Ei não precisa ficar assim. Às vezes eu acho que você não sente nada por mim, mas depois eu acho que você está confusa com tudo que está acontecendo. – disse ele segurando em sua mão. - Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo muito Sakura, nunca esqueça isso. Agora vamos comer, confesso que estou faminto. – disse ele atacando o prato. _

Jantaram em paz, conversando descontraídos quando Sakura resolveu ir ao banheiro. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro não havia ninguém, ela sentou-se em um sofá e olhou-se no espelho, então na saída ela o viu.

Sentado na poltrona de frente para porta Jason estava sentando vestido todo de preto, apenas os cabelos loiros ressaltavam-se. Sakura começou a andar rapidamente pelo corredor de volta a área livre, mas ele a alcançou.

_- Me solta, Jason. O que você faz aqui? – disse Sakura._

_- Eu preciso ter só uma conversinha com você. É só algo que eu quero te mostrar. Vamos sair por ali, rapidinho._

_- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar e todo mundo vai aparecer aqui. – disse ela com um olhar desafiador._

_- Então grita e terminamos de uma vez com esse circo, eu sei que você não tem coragem. Não gosta de chamar atenção né Sakurinha? Vamos logo. Eu só quero conversar com você, eu prometo Sakura, venha comigo até o estacionamento._

_- Eu não quero._

_- Eu estou perdendo a paciência Sakura. – e ele tampou-lhe a boca e rapidamente a arrastou pelos fundos ao estacionamento._

_- Está satisfeito, veja como estou vermelha. E é melhor você me dizer logo, porque daqui a pouco o Shaoran estará aqui me procurando._

_- Você acha que aquele cara é o mais perfeito né, entre no carro e vou te mostrar uma coisa. – ela ficou receosa, mas entrou deixando a porta aberta._

_- Me diga Sakura o que você sabe sobre o Shaoran?_

_- Que é dono de uma grande rede de hotéis e tem uma mãe e irmãs e mais algumas coisas. – disse ela suspirando._

_- Então sabe que ele é de um importante clã chinês?_

_- Não. – respondeu ela com sinceridade._

_- Mas sabe que ele só pode ser presidente da corporação quando se casar?_

_- Sim, sei. Aonde você quer chegar Jason?_

_- Ele já disse que te ama?_

_- Isso não é da sua conta, já chega. – ela ia saltar do carro, mas ele segurou-a._

_- Espera. Responde esmeralda._

_- Já.- Ela respondeu._

_- E como um homem que te ama pode está noivo de outra mulher? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente._

_- Ah ta – ela começou a rir. _

_- Não acredita? Então vê isso._

A capa de uma antiga revista chinesa trazia na manchete o titulo de noivos e foi tudo que Sakura entendeu em seu chinês precário, mas a foto trazia um Shaoran com cara triste abraçado com alguém que ela já havia visto. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

________________________________xXx___________________________________

**Oii**

**Gente desculpa qualquer erro deste capitulo é que não tive tempo essa semana pra revisar direito, mas espero que vocês gostem. **

**Respondendo:**

**Acdy-Chan: Que bom que você gostou, eu decidi lembrar as briguinhas do Li e Touya. Rsrsr**

**MeRRyaNNe: Obrigada por me explicar foi de grande ajuda.**

**Yume no Yoru: Nós já conhecemos essa briga é antiga, o Touya é muito protetor e gosta de pegar no pé da Sakura e por aki ele vai cumprir esses papeis. Rsrsrs...**

**Will: Ele não vai ser bem um patalove mas ele com certeza vai defender a irmãzinha, rsrs e obrigada por indicar a minha fic a sua amiga.**

**Lip: Eu não tenho muita experiência com brigas e discursoes então me desculpe se ficou a desejar. Alem do mais o Touya e o Jason foram amigos, ainda resta um pouco dessa amizade. **

**Lady Luz: O Jason ainda vai dar um pouco de trabalho por aqui, rsrsrs... **

**Liu: Hum, quem sabe né? É o que esperamos, o mocinho e a mocinha juntos mas vamos aguardar as surpresas.( Até pra mim mesma, rsrsrs...) **

**Priscila: Seja bem vinda. \O/. Fico muito feliz, continue acompanhando. **

**A todos Kissus com carinho **

**E **

**A mesma ladainha **

**De toda semana. **

**Deiiixemmm revieeew! **

**\O/**


	13. O Início do Fiim

**Escrever.**

**Revisar.**

**Fogooo!**

**~***

**Capitulo 12- O Início do Fim.**

Sakura ainda folheou a revista mesmo não entendendo o que estava escrito, mas as fotos mostravam uma grande celebração, aparentemente um noivado cheio de convidados onde os noivos se mostravam pouco alegres. Mesmo Meiling naquele lindo vestido vermelho não demonstrava nenhuma alegria em ser a noiva.

A tristeza e a confusão dominaram Sakura.

_- Preciso ir Jason. – disse Sakura._

_- E vai voltar pra lá? Para o homem que te enganou? – perguntou ele fingindo desapontamento._

_- Não, eu vou para casa e vou levar essa revista. – disse ela saltando do carro._

_- Eu posso levar você esmeralda. _

_- Eu não preciso de ajuda Jason. E para de me chamar assim. – disse ela seguindo para fora do estacionamento._

_- Entendo que você quer ficar só, mais pode contar comigo. Eu te amo, para sempre. – disse ele saindo em seu carro. _

Ela precisava mesmo ficar sozinha.

________________________________xXx___________________________________

Shaoran olhou mais uma vez as horas, estava ficando preocupado, havia 20 minutos que Sakura tinha ido ao banheiro e não era seguro ficar sozinha. Estava decidido verificar quando seu celular tocou.

_- Shaoran me desculpe, mas eu tive que vir embora. – era Sakura a voz soava triste e distante._

_- Eu já estava preocupado, onde você está? O Jason ta com você? _

_- Não eu estou sozinha, indo para casa em um taxi._

_- O que aconteceu? Eu poderia ter te levado? _

_- Nada, eu quis vir sozinha. Tchau._

_- Sakura, espera eu ... – Tu tu tu, ela havia desligado._

_______________________________xXx____________________________________

_- Sakura, chegou cedo filha. Fiz seu bolo de laranja com chocolate. – disse Fujitaka quando ela entrou na cozinha._

_- Me serve uma fatia bem grande pai. Onde está Yume?_

_- A Nakuru foi dar um banho nela. Aconteceu alguma coisa, você me parece triste._

_- Aconteceu muita coisa, nos últimos dias, meses nem sei. Vai ser muito difícil conseguir adotar a Yume, porque vou ser mãe solteira, e ainda tenho pouco tempo pra ficar com ela. _

_- Vamos dar um jeito filha, vamos orar e eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. Você ficou com ela esse tempo todo só, vão reconhecer isso._

_- Pai eu descobrir que o Shaoran é noivo. – disse ela enchendo a boca de bolo pra se conter._

_- Ele não tinha contado isso pra você Sakura?_

_- Não pai. – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos. – Ele disse que me amava e muito, chegou a me pedir em casamento. Acho que eu também gostava dele._

_- Eu sei disso filha. Deve ter alguma explicação, converse com ele. _

_- Não sei se quero vê-lo. – disse ela comendo mais._

_- Você nunca foi rancorosa, escute o que ele tem a dizer._

_- Se ele me procurar, eu penso no assunto. – dizia ele quando Nakuru entrou trazendo Yume já vestida pra dormir._

_- Oi cunhada, chegou na hora de por essa florzinha na cama ou quer que eu faça isso? – dizia ela enquanto Yume estendia os braços chamando 'mamãe'.- Ai ela já aprendeu a te chamar de mãe que bonitinho. – disse Nakuru entregando Yume a Sakura. _

_- Tomoyo que ensinou, por falar nisso vou até ligar pra ela. Boa noite vou colocar a Yume pra dormir. Beijos._

Sakura subiu e ficou embalando Yume até que ela pegasse no sono. Não queria se afastar dela, resolveu ligar para Tomoyo. E contou a ela toda a história.

_- Esse Jason é venenoso, ele ta fazendo isso pra te afastar do Shaoran, Sakura._

_- Acho que ele conseguiu Tomoyo, não quero saber de homem comprometido. Agora uma coisa me intriga, ele é noivo da prima. Ou ela não é prima dele. Mas ela não parecia interessada nele, estou tão confusa._

_- Fala com ele e resolve logo tudo isso. _

_- O que você acha que eu vou ligar pra ele e dizer: Oi, Shaoran, o Jason me contou que você é noivo e eu não entendi porque você é noivo da Meiling e disse que me ama. Quer ficar com as duas ou ta me enrolando? – disse ela sarcástica._

_- Claro que não besta. – disse Tomoyo rindo. – Deixa ele te ligar e você pergunta. _

_- Então essa é a oportunidade, ele está ligando pro meu celular. – disse ela com o aparelho na mão._

_- Vai prima, fala com ele. Tchau. – ela desligou._

_Sakura atendeu a outra ligação._

_- Alô. – disse Sakura._

_- Sakura desculpa eu estar te ligando de novo, mas é que eu não entendi porque você desligou na minha cara, fiquei preocupado._

_- Desculpa Shaoran, eu fiquei surpresa com uma noticia que recebi, ai quis vir para casa. _

_- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?_

_- Esse era o problema, eu queria ficar longe de você._

_- De mim? O que eu fiz?_

_- Vou direto ao assunto. Porque não me contou que você é noivo, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, mas você ... disse que me amava. _

_- Eu não te amava. – disse ele com a voz completamente diferente. – Eu te amo, mas não quero discutir isso pelo telefone, pode almoçar comigo amanhã?_

_- Posso se for ao meio dia em ponto._

_- Certo. Te pego no hospital então. _

_- Ta, tchau._

_- Sakura. – chamou ele baixinho. - Eu te amo mesmo._

_- Eu acredito Shaoran. Beijo._

Pelo menos dormiu tranqüila era reconfortante saber que ele a amava de verdade. 'Vamos ver onde isso vai dar ' pensou.

________________________________xXx__________________________________

A manhã transcorreu mais lentamente que o normal para Sakura, o tempo parecia se arrastar e a forte chuva que caia não ajudavam em nada. Mas ela gostava de chuva. Estava esperando Shaoran em frente ao hospital e claro, não havia esquecido a revista. Teria explicação aquela situação?

_- Olá Sakura. – disse ele distraído quando ela entrou no carro._

_- Oi Shaoran. _

_- Onde você gostaria de almoçar?_

_- Em qualquer lugar quente e acolhedor. _

_- Certo._

Não havia muito que dizer e durante o trajeto seguiram quase calados a não ser pelos comentários sobre o tempo.

Sakura queria logo terminar com aquilo e mal conseguiu esperar o fim do almoço.

_- Me diga Sakura, como você ficou sabendo disso? – perguntou Shaoran calmamente._

_- Isso te diz algo? – disse ela colocando a revista sobre a mesa._

_- Desculpa Sakura, eu deveria ter lhe contando isso. – disse ele apanhando a revista e folheando-a – Mas eu tive medo que você se afastasse de mim ao saber disso. – completou ele tristemente._

_- Acho que isso não resolve muita coisa._

_- Eu e Meiling somos prometidos um ao outro desde os oito anos de idade, os anciões do clã decidiram isso para a família permanecesse 'pura' e o controle do clã permanecem entre nós._

_- Entendo. – murmurou ela pensando sobre a situação._

_- Mas eu e a Meiling nunca aceitamos isso, somos primos e nos gostamos demais, mas casar já é exagero. A Meiling gosta de outro cara e eu amo você. Nós estamos dispostos a lutar por isso._

_- Mas e a sua família?_

_- A minha mãe entende o nosso lado, mas os anciões do clã são mais poderosos que ela. Pra eles não há como voltar a trás. Mesmo assim não me importo Sakura. – ele fez uma pausa e inclinando-se pra frente segurando nas mãos dela acrescentou. – Se você quiser mesmo ficar comigo, vou fazer o que for preciso pra ter você. _

_- A verdade Shaoran é que eu também quero ficar com você. – disse ela atropelando as palavras, surpresa pela própria confissão. – Mas sinto que a historia com o Jason ainda não acabou._

_- Por isso ainda não pedi nada em oficial a você. – disse ele com um largo sorriso. – Mas não quero esperar muito tempo. – riu. – Quero que saiba que eu nunca quis enganá-la Sakura, te amo de verdade. _

_- Como vai seu irmão? _

_- O Touya vai bem, anda me enchendo por sua causa e aquela brincadeira do hospital. Ele levou muito a sério. _

_- To vendo que vou me divertir muito com isso. _

_- Nossa Shaoran. – disse ela em um sobressalto, observando a chuva.. – Preciso voltar ao trabalho, meu tempo de almoço acabou. _

_- Só preciso saber de mais uma coisa. Você confia em mim? – perguntou ele._

_- Claro que sim, confio Shaoran. – disse ela se levantando e sorrindo meiga. _

_- Ah como eu te amo. – disse ele na porta do restaurante surpreendendo-a com um beijo apaixonado, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço enquanto ele segurava em sua cintura. _

_- Shaoran, está chovendo. – disse rindo entre os braços dele. – Vamos, deixa de brincadeira. Shaoran... – ainda se ouvia risos na chuva. _

'**...Soube que me amava.**

**Entendi.**

**Soube que buscava mais de mim, que muito tempo me esperou então cheguei.**

**Soube que me amava.**

**Entendi.**

**E eu já não podia resistir**

**E com um beijo e com amor.**

**Te entreguei meu coração.**

**Me apaixonei....'**

Eles entraram no carro e logo ela estava de volta ao hospital, recebera uma nova chance de amar. E assim o resto do dia passou tão rápido. Na saída a recepcionista a chamou:

_- Kinomoto, seu irmão ligou e disse que está vindo te buscar._

_- Obrigada Kimura, eu vou esperar lá fora._

20 minutos haviam se passado e Touya ainda não havia chegado, Sakura esperava na porta do hospital, a chuva caia forte.

_- Olá minha esmeralda. Acho que você não está se comportando bem não é? Deixa eu te dar uma carona._

_- Não obrigada Jason, o Touya está vindo me buscar. _

_- Mas agora você vem comigo. Sabe Sakura você tem feito muitas coisas pra me desagradar, estou desapontado. – disse ele segurando em seu braço._

_- Me solta Jason. Eu já estou cansada do seu joguinho infantil. – a voz dela era seria e não havia sombra de medo. _

Ele nada respondeu somente puxou-a pelo braço, empurrando-a dentro do carro enquanto ela tentava reagir.

_______________________________xXx____________________________________

Oiieee....

Ai como eu amo essas reviews, fico tão feliz e dou muita risada. Quase que esse capitulo não sai, estou sem tempo e tive que terminar hoje mesmo. Gente já estamos em reta final. =[

Pra esclarecer a música utilizada nesse capitulo claaaro que não me pertence. É Soube que me amava de Aline Barros.

Muito linda. *.*

Vamos às respostas.

Liu: Ainda não posso tirá-lo da historia, tenha paciência. A noiva do Shaoran foi uma surpresa, hein? ...

Lip: Que bom. Fico muito feliz de estar agradando e prometo me esforçar pra ter um final maravilhoso e misterioso. Hauahauhau....

Naty: Realmente o Jason é um baka, rsrsrsrs... Mas infelizmente não foi mal entendido o (lindo, meigo, forte, gentil, gato.... *.*) Shaoran é mesmo noivo....

Yume: Espero que tenha atendido as expectativas. Obrigada... ^.^

Pricisla: O Shaoran é um príncipe encantado mesmo... A Meiling não está interessada nele, mas a Sakura já mostrou que sim né? ... rsrsrsrs...

Will: Nossa amei o review, é sim esse capitulo está mais longo a pedidos e estou tentando cumpri-lo. Não se preocupa com o Touya não, ele é bonzinho. Rsrsrs... E a Yume, eu também espero...

Lady: Agora não, rsrsrsrs... depois te dou de presente. Rsrsrsrsrs...

Kissus a todos e me mandem reviiiieews...

Let's Go.

=]


	14. Se Correr o Bicho Pega

**Aprecie SEM moderação!**

**~***

**Capitulo 13- Se Correr o Bicho pega...**

'Mas que demora' pensou Touya, ele havia se atrasado, mas já havia meia hora esperando Sakura, ela já deveria ter saído.

_- Boa noite senhorita. Meu nome é Kinomoto Touya, sou irmão da Sakura Kinomoto. Ela está? – perguntou à recepcionista._

_- Boa noite senhor Kinomoto. A sua irmã saiu a cerca de uma hora para esperá-lo. _

_- Obrigado. – respondeu ele. _

Resolveu ligar para casa na intenção de saber se ela já havia chegado.

_- Amor, a Sakura chegou ai? – perguntou a Nakuru quando ela atendeu._

_- Não Touya, nem o seu pai. Ele foi às compras com a Yume._

_- Se ela ligar ou chegar pede pra ela me ligar viu?_

_- Está bem amor._

Na verdade aquilo já estava preocupando Touya. Não devia ser nada demais, só um desencontro, mas ele tinha motivos para estar assim.

_- Alô, Tomy?_

_- Oi Touya, tudo bem? _

_- Até agora sim, Tomy a monstrenga ta ai?_

_- Não Touya, a Sakura não está aqui. O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu fiquei de ir buscá-la no hospital mas quando cheguei ela não estava lá e ainda não chegou em casa. Eu vou pra lá, se ela por acaso aparecer por ai me avisa Tomy._

_- Está bem, quando ela chegar me avise também. Beijos._

__________________________________xXx_________________________________

Sakura ainda tentou se libertar, mas Jason parecia estar fora do normal e com uma força assustadora.

_- Pra onde você está me levando Jason. – perguntou ela já com o carro em movimento. – Eu quero ir embora e não a lugar algum com você._

_- Mas eu prometo que vamos ficar pra sempre juntinhos. Vamos ser bem felizes e ter vários filhos Sakura. Quero três meninas e você? – era como se estivesse delirando._

_- Quero que você pare este carro agora mesmo. – disse ela baixinho, tinha que manter a calma para não irritá-lo e piorar as coisas. – Quero ir ver o Touya. _

_- Mas agora não existe mais Touya nem mais ninguém. – disse ele tomando uma das saídas da cidade, os olhos vidrados. – Somos só nós dois, eu não vou te machucar._

Sakura estava entrando em pânico, não sabia o que fazer.

_- Jason, eu preciso ir ao banheiro amor. Estou muito apertada. – disse ela com carinho extremo._

_- Vou parar em um posto amor. Espera um pouquinho. – disse ele com um largo sorriso._

Assim que desceu do carro, Sakura fez questão de levar a bolsa, mas Jason também fez questão de acompanhá-la. Assim que entrou no banheiro ela ligou para o celular de Touya, mas estava na caixa, na verdade percebeu que não dava para ligar do banheiro.  
Seu desespero estava começando a crescer como poderia escapar, só havia uma porta e um basculante pequeno demais para ela passar.

_- Pronto já podemos ir. – disse afinal saindo do banheiro. - seria irracional sair correndo já que ele a alcançaria de qualquer modo. – Para onde vamos?_

_- É uma surpresa. Uma casa linda que eu comprei pra nós dois, longe daqui pra reiniciarmos a nossa vida._

_- Por que você não vai à frente e deixa que eu vá em casa avisar ao papai e pegar minhas coisas._

_- Acha que eu sou idiota Sakura, você não vai voltar e sim a policia atrás de mim. – gritou ele. – Fica bem quietinha ai até chegarmos. – acrescentou voltando sua atenção a estrada._

Sakura encostou a cabeça na janela, dessa vez sentiu-se perdida e não havia ninguém para ajudá-la, chorou silenciosamente até adormecer e ser acordada em um sobressalto.

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada. – Onde estou?_

_- A droga do pneu estourou. Que raiva! Tinha que ser agora. – ele estava bastante irritado. – Vou descer para trocar, fique aqui._

Ele desceu e ela olhou seu relógio, eram duas da manhã. 'Nossa para onde ele está me levando?' pensou. Olhou em volta, era uma rodovia e não havia nada ao redor, a não ser a grande floresta. 'O que é pior: ser levada pelo Jason ou me embrenhar na floresta sozinha uma horas dessas?' Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas segurou as lagrimas e escolheu seguir a segunda opção.

Respirou fundo e abriu lentamente a porta, levando a bolsa consigo. Encostou-a de volta sem fazer barulho e começou a descer rapidamente para a floresta, justamente quando Jason retirava o pneu reserva do porta malas.

_- Sakura, aonde vai? – gritou ele pra ela que já corria a essa altura. – Volte aqui Sakura, não me deixe com raiva. – disse ele largando o pneu e correndo atrás dela._

Enquanto corria Sakura lembrou-se do seu sonho entre lágrimas.

**Flash-Back**

Dormiu um pouco e teve pesadelos terríveis. Jason corria atrás dela em um parque deserto onde ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Despertou assustada.

_- Fique tranqüila minha flor, está tudo bem. _

Ela voltou a deitar assustada.

_- Senhor Li, o que faz aqui? – disse ofegando._

_- Eu estive com você a noite toda, você estava muito mal. – disse acariciando seus cabelos e fazendo-a ficar corada_

**

Agora era uma floresta e não havia Shaoran...

_________________________________xXx__________________________________

Touya não cabia em si de preocupação. Eram duas da manhã e Sakura ainda não havia aparecido.

_- Calma Touya, ela deve estar com o Shaoran. Liga pra ele. – sugeriu Nakuru._

_- Isso não são horas para mulher solteira está na rua com homem, Nakuru. – disse ele de mal humor. – Liga pra Tomoyo e pede o número dele, por favor. _

_- Pai, o senhor está bem? – disse ele preocupado._

_- Estou orando por sua irmã, filho._

_- Vamos acha - lá pai. Se ela estiver com aquele cara..._

_- Aqui está. – disse Nakuru interrompendo a conversa._

Ele apanhou o telefone e discou o numero que ela lhe entregou.

_- Eu quero falar com a Sakura agora cara, e é bom que ela esteja em casa daqui a pouco. – disse ele com raiva. - Não são horas para uma moça está fora de casa._

_- Que falta de educação Touya. – disse Fujitaka tomando o aparelho dele. – Boa noite senhor Li. Aqui o Fujitaka, o pai da Sakura._

_- Boa noite senhor Kinomoto. – a voz estava embargada de sono._

_- Desculpa está incomodando essa hora, mas estou muito preocupado. A Sakura está com o senhor?_

_- Não. Estou em casa._

_- O senhor por acaso viu a Sakura hoje? – a voz estava triste._

_- Vi sim almoçamos junto, mas deixei-a no hospital depois. O que aconteceu?_

_- A Sakura ainda não chegou em casa e não sabemos onde ela está._

_- Sinto muito. – a voz de Shaoran também estava preocupada. – Vou fazer o que for possível para ajudar. Mantenha-me informado, por favor._

_- Está bem, peço o mesmo. Tchau._

Shaoran não voltou a dormir, nem poderia sem saber o paradeiro de Sakura. Algumas providências precisavam ser tomadas.

________________________________xXx___________________________________

Sakura corria cada vez mais para o coração da floresta, tomada pelo medo. Não podia embrenhar-se sem saber para onde iria, por isso virou adiante a direita seguindo o caminho paralelo a estrada de volta à cidade. Saiba que aquilo era loucura mas pelo menos se conseguisse despistá-lo voltaria a estrada e pediria ajuda.

Ouvia os passos de Jason atrás de si, estava cada vez mais perto. Os galhos das arvores arranhavam seu corpo, mas ela não se importava.

_- Eu não acredito que está tentando fugir. Idiota. – berrava ele alto logo atrás. _

_Sakura estava cansada, Jason deu um salto caindo sobre ela e prendendo-a contra o chão. Sakura sentiu as costas comprimir-se contra as raízes próximas, machucando sua pele fina._

_- Por que faz isto hein esmeralda? – a voz estava muito próxima ao ouvido. Agarrou-lhe pelos braços. – Por que desperta a minha raiva? – agarrou-a fortemente pelos cabelos levantando-a. _

_- Será que você não percebeu que não quero ir a lugar nenhum com você? – estava suja de terra e arranhada pela queda. – Deixe-me voltar e eu faço o que você quiser._

_- Só quero ter você pra sempre. – disse ele levando-a de volta ao carro, quando chegou retirou a gravata e atou as mãos dela. – Isso é pra ter certeza que você vai ficar quietinha e não desperte minha raiva Sakura. Tudo isso se pode tornar doloroso para você e para outras pessoas. – disse jogando-a no banco de trás e travando a porta, enquanto trocava o pneu. Era uma ameaça bem clara._

Ela desistira de lutar. O que poderia fazer para escapar de um psicopata e obsessivo. Seguiam em silencio, já eram 4 horas da manha quando finalmente Jason diminui a velocidade. Entrando em uma casa muito afastada de um pequeno vilarejo. "Mansão Belmonte" como se lia no portal de entrada, era imensa, mas parecia não ser habitada a muitos anos.

_- Onde estamos Jason? – perguntou Sakura._

_- Em casa amor, espero que seja do seu gosto. Aqui poderemos criar nossos filhos. – às vezes Sakura tinha a impressão que ele estava fora da realidade. – Venha vamos entrar, você deve está cansada. – disse ele desamarrando a gravata de suas mãos e ajudando-a saltar. _

_- Essa é a senhorita Kieda, ela vai cuidar de nós. E lá fora temos os quatro homens de confiança, para garantir nossa segurança aqui. - acrescentou ele. – Por favor, Kieda, acompanhe a Sakura ao quarto e siga as instruções que lhe dei. – Kieda assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e ele virou-se para Sakura. – Deve está faminta, a Kieda vai cuidar de você enquanto tomo umas providências, eu fico com isso. - disse arrancando a bolsa das mãos dela. –. Até mais. _

Sakura seguiu Kieda para o segundo andar. Observando cada detalhe da casa, algo que pudesse ajudar, viu câmeras em todo lado, deveria haver uma central ali. Chegaram a um quarto muito grande, com janelas e um banheiro privado.

_- Vai encontrar roupas no armário, por favor, banhe-se. – disse Kieda._

_- Não estou com vontade. – disse Sakura sentando-se na cama. _

_- Por favor, senhora Flint, não torne as coisas difíceis para mim. Tenho que fazer a senhora cumprir as ordens do seu marido. – disse ela sem emoção alguma na Voz._

_- Por favor, não torne a me chamar de senhora Flint, ou a referir-se a ele com meu marido. Eu fui raptada e estou aqui agora, ajude-me a fugir._

_- Não conte comigo para isso, vou estar de olho em você o tempo todo. Vá banhar-se imediatamente ou chamarei seu marido._

Sakura levantou-se com raiva e seguiu para o banheiro onde se sentou sem nenhuma expressão, ficou ali lembrando varias coisas até ouvir batidas na porta.

_- Senhora, já acabou? – era Kieda. _

Ela nada respondeu, retirou as roupas e afundou na banheira sentindo os arranhões arderem fortemente. Banhou-se e saiu enrolada em uma toalha. Kieda lhe entregou uma camisola verde que ela vestiu, queria mesmo dormir.

_- Tome e beba. – disse Kieda entregando-lhe um copo._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou ela._

_- Isto é leite quente, vai lhe ajudar a dormir. _

_- Não estou com fome, obrigada._

_- Jim. – gritou Kieda e um minuto depois um homem corpulento entrava no quarto. – A faça beber. – ordenou Kieda. _

_- Beba ou eu terei mesmo que força-lá? – disse Jim agarrando em seu pulso._

Sakura pegou o copo e tomou de vez todo conteúdo, devolvendo o copo a Kieda que saiu trancando a porta.

_- A princesinha já está dormindo senhor. – disse Kieda entrando no escritório de Jason. _

_- Ótimo. – respondeu Jason, dando um beijo em Kieda. – Obrigada por sua fidelidade, não sei que faria sem você. _

_____________________________xXx______________________________________

**Oiii.**

**O capitulo dessa semana foi uma delicia de escrever, espero que tenham gostado. Agora a Sakura vai sofrer um pouquinho, quer dizer mais um pouquinho. Nossa quem diria o Jason tem uma amante. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**

**Respostas aos meus queridos leitores:**

**Liu- Esse amor é lindo mesmo, mas tem alguém pra atrapalhar. Pobre da Sakura, será que teremos um Final Feliz... ??**

**Priscila- Eu tbm amo essa música, é linda! Mas o numero do Shaoran eu não posso te dar, se não a Sakura me pega... kkkkk. Baka significa mesmo idiota como disse Will. **

**Will- O Shaoran é mesmo o cavalheiro, o príncipe encantado que só existe na minha imaginação kkkkkkk, que perfeição. **

**Yume- Foi um almoço romântico apesar da noticia. O que será que vai acontecer com esses dois agora que o Jason levou a Sak e o Shaoran é comprometido, (nem eu mesma sei) kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Brincadeiras...**

**Lip- Tenho q sair em defesa da Sakura, o Jason não é corno porque a Sakura não traiu ele. Quando o Shaoran chegou, ela não queria mais nada com ele. Mas ele é um atrasa lado. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**

**Nivia- Isso é o que todos nós torcemos, espero também que encontre tempo pra ler o resto. **

**Bem muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, senti falta de algumas pessoas essa semana. :(**

**Mas vamos lá.... **

**Por favor**

**Mas uma vez**

**E seemmmpre**

**Deixem review....**

**Kissus.**

**\O/**


	15. Se Ficar o Bicho Come

**Para sua inteira diversão...**

**~***

**Capitulo 14- ... Se Ficar o Bicho Come.**

Sakura não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado afinal. Acordou lentamente ainda sentindo-se zonza de sono, nunca havia dormido daquele modo e havia um gosto estranho em sua boca. 'Remédio para dormir'. Pensou. Levantou-se e foi até a janela olhando o temporal que se formava lá fora, a casa era muito grande e havia um belo jardim de cerejeiras e flores silvestres, perfeito para um passeio se não fosse a chuva.

Sakura abriu o armário à procura de algo para vestir. Optou por uma calça jeans e um casaco de lã que pudesse lhe abrigar do frio que sentia naquele momento e então? O que faria agora? Procurar o Jason, isso que faria... Mas ao tentar sair...

- Jason, abra porta. – a porta estava trancada, ela estava presa. – Jason eu quero sair daqui. Abra Kieda.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

- Sua princesinha já acordou. – disse Kieda levantando-se da cama e enrolando-se em lençóis, enquanto escutava os gritos de Sakura vindos do corredor. – Ainda não entendo porque a trouxe pra cá, eu ainda tive que ficar a noite toda arrumando a casa.

- Relaxe. – disse Jason levantando-se também enquanto se espreguiçava – Só quero garantir que a Sakura não terá mais ninguém se não for a mim.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso Jason? – disse Kieda virando-se bruscamente.

- Você é meu apoio, meu braço direito e meu amor. – disse ele beijando-a fortemente. – Agora vou me banhar e encontrar - lá. – ele seguiu para o banheiro deixando Kieda sozinha.

(Em outro lugar...)...............*

O dia já a havia amanhecido, mas aquele parecia ser o mesmo anterior e seria até que encontrassem Sakura.

- Não é possível, alguma coisa aconteceu com certeza. – disse Touya socando a mesa da cozinha, assustando Yume que dormia nos braços de Nakuru também com sono.

- Nakuru minha filha, vá dormir um pouco com a Yume. São 11:00 hr e vocês precisam descansar. – disse Fujitaka.

- Está bem, qualquer coisa me avisem. - disse ela seguindo para o segundo andar, levando Yume consigo.

- Vamos entrar em contato com a polícia Touya, não posso mais ficar sem saber noticias da sua irmã. Estou muito preocupado, ainda mais quando penso em Jason.

- É justamente no que estou pensando. – disse ele apanhando o telefone para ligar. Retornando 20 minutos depois.

- Eles disseram que só podem iniciar as buscas depois de 24hr de desaparecimento, mas notificaram e se ela não aparecer no prazo, vão começar as buscas. – disse Touya sentando-se frustrado. - Será que aquele cara tem alguma noticia dela?

- O Shaoran? Vamos ligar pra ele também, mas eu ligo. – Fujitaka procurou e discou o numero do celular de Shaoran.

- Olá Shaoran, bom dia. Tem alguma noticia da Sakura?

- Olá Senhor Fujitaka, infelizmente não tenho, mas já tenho suspeitas. Enviei pessoas para conversar com a equipe do hospital, o rapaz do estacionamento disse que viu a Sakura ser empurrada para um carro preto, mas não suspeitou de nada porque antes eles estavam conversando. Acho que o Jason levou a Sakura.

- Nós também já havíamos pensado na possibilidade. – disse Fujitaka suspirando profundamente, como Sakura fazia.

- Já liguei para o pessoal da policia e vou passar lá meio dia, vamos colher mais informações juntos.

- O Touya ligou para lá e eles disseram que só podem fazer algo depois de 24hr.

- Tenho conhecidos lá. – disse Shaoran sem graça. – Vamos fazer o possível para resgatá-la.

- Muito obrigado Shaoran.

- Não há de que Senhor Kinomoto. Senhor... Sua filha é muito especial para mim.

- Sim eu sei, obrigada. – Fujitaka desligou o telefone voltando-se para Touya. – Nada sem noticias também, mas ele teve mais sorte com a policia, vão entrar no caso meio dia.

- Eu espero mesmo, estou muito aflito com essa espera.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

- Ora minha princesa, isso tudo é saudades minhas? – disse Jason abrindo a porta.

- Não, isso tudo é revolta contra você. O que quer comigo? Eu quero ir embora daqui. – disse Sakura levantando-se.

- Infelizmente isso não será possível, agora você é a rainha desse castelo. Espero que tenha gostado.

- Você enlouqueceu, está me assustando essa sua calma.

- Estou com fome, venha preciso comer alguma coisa. – ele disse conduzindo-a para baixo.

Sakura desceu observando cada parte da casa, assim que tivesse oportunidade iria fugir novamente, era terrível estar ali presa com a pessoa da qual ela mais queria distância.

- O almoço está servido senhor. – disse Kieda, ela estava trajando um vestido vermelho com um decote grande.

- Obrigada Kieda, creio que está com fome meu amor. – disse Jason dirigindo-se a Sakura.

Ela nada respondeu apenas sentou-se a mesa, e almoçavam em silêncio.

- Preciso ir ao sanitário. – disse Sakura. – Onde fica?

- Por favor, Kieda, acompanhe a Sakura.

Elas seguiram por um longo corredor com grandes janelas de onde se via o jardim, a chuva fina caia, no corredor havia algumas portas e a ultima dela era a o sanitário com uma em frente que dava para o jardim. Sakura entrou no banheiro não havia janelas, somente um pequeno basculante onde ela não poderia passar.

- Kieda. – ela perguntou na volta. – Como você conheceu o Jason?

- Isso não vem ao caso, senhora.

- Por que você está ajudando ele nisso, sabe que pode ser presa junto com ele não é?

- E então Sakura... – perguntou Jason avistando-as na volta. – Gostou da nossa casa?

- É uma bela casa Jason, o que eu farei aqui?

- Vamos ter muitos filhos pra você cuidar. Agora beba seu suco.

'Remédio para dormir' pensou ela.

- Eu prefiro água.

- Beba seu suco. – disse ele seco.

- Eu não quero. – respondeu ela desafiadora.

- Tudo bem, pode ser de outro modo. – disse Kieda e forçou- a a engolir um pequeno comprimido, tão rápido que Sakura não teve reação. – Vamos. – disse ele tomando Sakura pelo braço, está na hora da sua soneca.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

Quando Shaoran entrou na delegacia assustou-se, pensou encontrar ali uma espécie de escritório tumultuado com pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, com pastas e armas. Mas teve outra visão, sim estava cheia, mas havia pessoas trabalhando calmamente numa incrível organização.

- Olá senhorita, boa tarde. Meu nome é Li Shaoran, preciso falar com o delegado Kimura.

- Boa tarde senhor. Acompanhe-me, por favor, o delegado está a sua espera.

Ele foi conduzido a uma ampla sala onde três homens o esperavam.

- Boa tarde Senhor Li. Eu sou o delegado Kimura e esses são o detetive Taylor e o policial Smith.

- Prazer, há alguma noticia da senhorita Kinomoto.

- Sim. – respondeu o policial Smith. – Assistindo a gravação das câmeras de segurança do hospital, anotamos a placa do veiculo e tentamos rastreá-lo, tivemos informações que ele foi visto saindo da cidade rumo ao norte, mais precisamente a um pequeno vilarejo chamado Belmonte. Mas não temos informações se a senhorita Kinomoto encontra-se nele.

- Estávamos aguardando sua chegada para iniciar as buscas. – respondeu o delegado Kimura.

- Então não percamos mais tempo. Vamos resgatar a Sakura.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

**Oiiie...**

**Sei que muita cara de pau minha vir aqui com um capitulo tão pequeno, rsrsrsrs, mas eu não podia mais ficar sem postá-lo. Desculpem a demora, gente estou tão enrolada. Nem vou poder responder as reviews mais muito, muito, muito obrigada pela força a todos: **

**Liu**

**Nadia Li (beem vindaa \O/)**

**Yume **

**Lip**

**Will**

**Priscila**

**Lady Luz**

**Kissus a todos.**

**Continuem mandando review. **

**\O/**


	16. Na Calada da Noite

**Luz**

**Câmera**

**Ação!**

**~***

**Capitulo 15- Na Calada da Noite.**

Sakura acordou sobressaltada, a chuva caia fortemente lá fora e já era noite. Estava cansada daquelas sonecas sem sentido, tinha que começar a armar um plano para sair dali. Foi até a janela e observou o bosque e a floresta a longe, do outro lado o vilarejo, um pouco distante, mas se conseguisse fugir poderia correr até lá e pedir ajuda.

Consultou o relógio exatamente 21:00hr, foi até o armário e encontrou ali o que precisava, vários lençóis como nas historias infantis, uma corda pra vencer aquela janela durante a madrugada, assim seria.

Naquela noite estranhamente não lhe serviram jantar, mas ela não se incomodou, estava esperando a hora certa. Eram duas da manhã quando um grito cortou o silêncio.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

_- Acho que já chega Jason, perdi a conta de quantas taças dessas você já tomou. – disse Kieda retirando a garrafa das mãos dele. _

_- Não me importo, na verdade eu não pedi a sua opinião nisso. – respondeu ele demonstrando estar um pouco bêbado e tomando a garrafa de volta._

_- Você nunca pede minha opinião em nada e sempre quer que eu o obedeça, estou cansada. Ainda mais agora que trouxe essa mulher pra cá, eu ainda não engoli essa historia, você disse que queria apenas assustá-la mas até quando ela ficará aqui?_

_- Cala a boca Kieda, to cansada de ouvir sua voz, me deixa sozinho agora._

_- Só quando você me esclarecer esta historia. O que acha, que eu vou ser sua amante sempre?_

_- E você acha que eu me importo, sai da minha frente eu não quero mas ouvir sua voz, já disse._

_- Você vai se arrepender, acha que é assim tão fácil se livrar de mim, eu posso te denunciar._

_- Você não é tão burra, vai ser presa como cúmplice. Não faria isso. _

_- Ora seu... – disse ela partindo pra cima dele._

Jason agarrou-a pelos punho e jogando-a contra o chão.

_- Acha que pode lutar comigo. – havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar. – Vamos ver até quando. – ele puxou-a fortemente pelos cabelos enquanto ela gritava e se debatia..._

Sakura no andar de cima ouvia atentamente os gritos e confusão vinda debaixo, seu quarto estava sobre a sala de visitas de modo que se descesse pela janela não poderia ser vista no escritório. Abriu a janela, chuva já estava mais fina, mas a noite completamente escura, era uma loucura o que iria fazer. Sentiu medo, teria que seguir o caminho ao vilarejo sozinha e quase no escuro. Ouviu mais um grito e por fim decidiu seguir não queria ser a próxima naquele jogo. Apanhou no guarda roupa um casaco e uma capa e jogou a corda pela janela.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

Shaoran não conseguia entender como erraram o caminho, atrasando toda a viagem mas agora estavam na estrada certa e mais perto do que nunca...

Sakura descia com esforço e medo pela corda improvisada, sempre parecia fácil nos livros, agora sentia o quanto era difícil. Quando achou que estava perto soltou-se caindo ao chão e escondendo-se até orientar-se, ali estava o portão a poucos metros mas lá também estava um dos guardas de Jason, teria tentar outro caminho, os gritos haviam cessado, não havia tempo a perder. Assim ela rodeou a casa escondendo-se até encontrar um brecha no muro, o que prolongava o caminho de volta a estrada.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

_- É Bom que você tenha aprendido a lição, nunca mais me ameaçar. Eu quero muito ficar com você, então não me afronte. Agora vá para o seu quarto. – disse Jason calmamente. _

Kieda levantou-se com os lábios sagrando e correu escada acima, murmurando palavras que ele nem se deu o trabalho de tentar entender. Subiu as escadas devagar e abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Sakura. Foi até a cama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas esperando ali encontrar o corpo sonolento da jovem, mas tudo que encontrou foi travesseiros.

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

Do carro ao longe já podia se avistar a imponente mansão de pedra, ali estava o motivo da felicidade de Shaoran nos últimos meses, assim ele esperava...

Jason socou um dos travesseiros levantando atordoado. ' Como ela fugiu' pensou. Até a avistou presa a corda de lençóis, nem pode acreditar. Desceu correndo as escadas e saindo pôs-se a procurar por ela rumo à floresta, no mesmo instante que pelo portão da frente entrava o carro trazendo Shaoran e os policiais.

Shaoran e o detetive Taylor correram pra dentro da mansão, enquanto o delegado Kimura e o policial Smith rendiam e prendiam os guardas de Jason. Kieda acordou sobressaltada.

_- Jason, você está ai? – disse descendo até a sala. _

_- Então ele está mesmo aqui. – disse Taylor. – Quem é a senhorita?_

_- Eu... Eu sou Kieda, prazer, sou a governanta dessa casa. _

_- Então senhorita Kieda, onde está seu patrão Jason? _

_- Eu não sei, estava dormindo quando ouviu vozes diferentes. _

_- A Sakura, a Sakura também está aqui não é? – interrompeu Shaoran._

_- Sim a senhora Sakura está dormindo lá em cima. _

_- Qual a sua ligação com o seqüestro dela? – perguntou Taylor. _

_- Seqüestro? Oh, eu não sabia que ela havia sido seqüestrada. A senhora Flint, digo a Sakura, foi seqüestrada?_

_- Não, precisa se dar ao trabalho de mentir senhorita. – disse o delegado Kimura adentrando a sala. – Sei que é cúmplice nisso junto com esses dois aqui, os outros fugiram para a floresta, mas vamos capturá-los. Prendam-na também. Já o Jason, disseram tê-lo visto saindo pelos fundos, onde está a Sakura?_

_- Segundo a senhorita ai, lá em cima dormindo._

_- Smith fique aqui com o Taylor, vem comigo Shaoran. _

Subiram e entraram em alguns quartos encontrando-os vazios e desocupados, quando entraram no qual estava Sakura antes, e viram a corda ficaram atordoados.

_- Ela fugiu e ele foi atrás dela. Temos que alcançá-los a Sakura corre perigo, o Jason deve estar furioso agora._

_- Vamos. – e descendo a escada disse – Estão todos algemados, Taylor peça uma viatura para vir buscá-los aqui e fique aguardando, Smith você vem comigo, o caso pode se complicar. Shaoran fique aqui com o Taylor._

_- Não posso, não posso ficar aqui parado sabendo que a Sakura está lá fora sozinha com ele. _

_- E eu não posso ariscar mais ainda a sua vida, já foi um erro trazê-lo conosco. _

_- O senhor pode me levar se já me trouxe até aqui e se não me levar irei sozinho e ficarei ainda mais exposto. _

_- Tudo bem. – disse ele contrariado. – Vamos._

Sakura já estava encharcada pela chuva, mas seguia a passos firmes a estrada quando ouviu galhos quebrando-se atrás de si. Adiantou os passos e começou a descer pelo caminho que levava ao vilarejo, quando olhou para trás e viu um vulto que descia calmamente ao seu encontro, era Jason, não havia tempo a perder. Começou a correr pra dentro da mata na intenção de despistá-lo e em seguida foi correndo em direção ao vilarejo, Jason descia logo atrás seguindo seu ritmo, o medo aflorou. Se ele alcançasse ela tudo estaria perdido, quem sabe até sua vida...

_____________________________xXx_____________________________________

**Oiii galera...**

**Na verdade nem tenho palavras pro capitulo de hoje, não sei mesmo o que dizer de tantas passagens e pessoas, estou nervosa pela avaliação de vocês. **

**Hoje quero sugerir algo diferente **

**Que tal vocês darem uma nota ao capitulo?**

**Com sinceridade.**

**Não esqueçam...**

**Vamos às respostas: **

**Liu: Obrigado por todo apoio, nossa foi mesmo um esforço, mas aqui estou eu mas uma vez, em nossa reta final mesmo. Obrigado.**

**Lady: Não só tem um caso, como acha que uma só é pouco quer duas, rsrsrs. Não posso deixar você matá-lo porque se não perde a graça, mas ele vai ter o que merece. **

**Yume: Eu também espero que sim, Yume. Mas com toda essa confusão eu não sei. A Sakura ta meio perdida com o Jason não é? Obrigadooo.**

**Nadia: Espero que tenha ficado com mais curiosidade ainda, rsrsrs e obrigado pela dica, foi muito importante pois eu não tinha percebido, mas já consertei. =]**

**Lip: A demora valeu a pena? Acho que a Kieda faz um belo par com o Jason não é? Os dois são meio doidos, rsrsrs... Obrigado.**

**Will: Acho que esse é o encontro mais esperado do ano por aqui. Rsrsrs... Obrigado.**

**Priscila: Todo mundo espera algo assim para ele, vamos ver o final... Obrigado e desculpa a demora. **

**Naty: Senti sua falta, é mesmo ele pode fazer o que ele quiser, mas a Sakura tem que ficar presa a ele... É a obsessão.. rsrs. Obrigado.**

**Muito obrigadooo a todos **

**É muito legal e importante contar com vocês**

**Kissus **

**Até a próxima.**

**\O/**


	17. A Fuga

**Aguarde e Confira!**

**~***

**Capitulo 16- A Fuga.**

Jason viu o vulto de Sakura aproximar-se da floresta, havia raiva em si naquele momento, cansado daquele pega-pega com Sakura. ' Vou acorrentá-la ao pé da cama agora' pensou ' Tudo vai ser do meu jeito'. O caminho até a cidade era longo e mesmo que ela continuasse correndo, logo iria cansar e não havia onde se esconder.

Sakura corria desesperada com os galhos arranhando seu rosto, deixou para trás a capa encharcada, mas já estava cansada.

Recostou-se numa árvore alguns segundos quando avistou uma velha cabana que parecia desabitada, era loucura ir até lá, mas se ela estivesse errada e houvesse alguém poderia pedir ajuda. Foi por desespero que correu até chegar a varanda da casa e quando pôs o pé no primeiro degrau ouviu o ranger das velhas tabuas, percebendo que era uma velha cabana de caçador. Olhou ao redor não havia volta, foi até a porta tentando abri-la, quando Jason a surpreendeu.

_- Pensando em escapar minha esmeralda? Será que ainda não percebeu que seu destino é comigo? – disse ele sinicamente._

_- Tudo que eu percebi é que você é um psicopata Jason. Eu não tenho medo de você, você só que me machucar, me ferir, me afastar das pessoas que eu amo e que me amam. Ter um relacionamento com você foi um erro. - disse ela friamente. _

_- Não era isso que você pensava antes, não é Sakura? Foi só aquele cara aparecer e você mudar comigo, só porque ele tem dinheiro? Dinheiro eu também tenho._

_- Muito pelo contrario, eu não preciso do seu dinheiro nem de ninguém. Eu preciso de amor, e isso o Shaoran está disposto a me dar. _

_- E eu não estou? – disse ele agarrando-a pelo braço. – Vocês mulheres estão sempre caindo em uma conversa bonita. _

_- Você agora tem uma obsessão maluca por mim, vai viver sua vida e deixa em paz. – disse ela tentando soltar-se._

_- Não me irrite Sakura, não mais do que eu estou irritado. Vamos voltar pra casa agora. _

_- Não vou a lugar algum com você. Você não é meu dono e não tem direito sobre mim e nem eu tenho medo de você. _

_- Então eu vou te ensinar a ter. – disse ele arrastando-a pelos pulsos até a porta da cabana. _

_- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, eu já disse. _

_- Você vem e eu vou te mostrar agora o lado bom da vida. – ele empurrou a porta da cabana com força fazendo-a abrir. _

Estava velha e abandonada mas ainda servia como um abrigo em um situação de emergência. Era composta apenas de dois cômodos grandes, o primeiro servia como sala, havia um velho sofá e uma mesa com duas cadeiras, um fogão velho ao canto e uma lareira para aquecer o ambiente. O segundo cômodo tinha apenas uma cama,uma cômoda e duas prateleiras.

_- Durante muito tempo Sakura eu respeitei você, a irmãzinha menor do Touya. Meu sonho era casar com você e constituir família, porque via em você tudo o que não via em minha na minha madrasta. – disse ele arrastando Sakura até o quarto – Mas você Sakura foi ingrata ao meu amor, bem como ela foi, você me desprezou como ela também fez. Então eu quis te dar uma chance, mas você a recusou e agora você vai ser minha... _

_________________________________xXx____________________________________

_- Não é possível até uma hora dessas não se tenha noticias da Sakura pai. – dizia Touya na cozinha. – Como o Senhor pode estar tão tranqüilo sabendo que ela está sumida? _

_- E o que você quer que eu faça Touya, além de orar? – respondeu Fujitaka com a mesma calma. – Que eu saia de porta em porta perguntando pela sua irmã? Já fiz o que foi possível meu filho. Por que você não liga para o Shaoran e pergunta noticias?_

_- Isso, vou ligar. _

_________________________________xXx____________________________________

_- Isto não é hora para receber ligações. – disse Shaoran seguindo a trilha deixada por Jason e Sakura junto com o delegado Kimura e o policial Smith. – Alô? _

_- Shaoran aqui é o Touya e então teve algum sucesso na delegacia? _

_- Tive sim estamos na trilha do Jason com a Sakura, em breve vamos trazê-la de volta. – respondeu Shaoran esgotado. _

_- E onde, onde estão me diga eu irei até ai ajudá-los. _

_- Fique tranqüilo Touya, o delegado Kimura está no controle do caso. Tenho que desligar. Ate breve. _

_- Shaoran, você não pode ..._

Fim da ligação.

Shaoran e os policias pararam ao fim das marcadas das pegadas encharcadas.

_- E agora delegado onde foram? – perguntou Shaoran._

_- A trilha nos leva até lá, até aquela velha cabana sigam em silêncio não vamos deixar que percebam a nossa presença._

_________________________________xXx____________________________________

_- Agora quero o que é meu por direito, seu primeiro e único homem. – disse ele empurrando Sakura para a cama empoeirada. _

_- Você não ousaria Jason, quero que me solte agora. _

_- Depois, primeiro a parte boa... _

Jason deitou-se na cama com ela enquanto segurava fortemente seu pulso com uma mão, enquanto com a livre desabotoava um botão da camisa de Sakura. Ela soltou uma mão dando-lhe um tapa mas não foi o suficiente, ele a apertava com força contra a cama, desabotoou mais alguns, enquanto Sakura chorava. Não cederia até o fim, aquele deveria ser um momento especial, com alguém que ela amasse. ' Que Deus me ajude' pensou. Reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, Sakura empurrou Jason com toda força jogando-o no chão, enquanto corria com metade da blusa aberta até a porta, era sua chance, tinha que escapar. Mas ele já estava de pé correndo atrás dela novamente.

_- Volte aqui Sakura. _

Jason agarrou sua cintura, enquanto ela se debatia. No mesmo momento em que uma porta foi ao chão.

_- Sakura... – Gritou Shaoran ao vê-la no chão._

_- Nem mais um passo - disse Jason sacando uma arma do casaco. – Nem mais um passo nenhum de vocês. Será que é tão difícil ser feliz. Ou melhor, será que você sempre tem que atrapalhar minha felicidade, você tinha que vir estragar meus planos._

_- Eu sou o delegado Kimura, solte essa jovem agora mesmo. _

_- Não me importa quem você é. É melhor você nos deixarem em paz, ou eu mato-a, se ela não for minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém. Ninguém... – via-se em seu olhar um tom de desespero, segurando Sakura pelo pescoço._

_- Rapaz, você está transtornado, liberte a moça agora mesmo e vamos resolver o assunto._

_- Não, vocês não estão em condições de exigir nada. Eu vou sair com a Sakura e vou leva-lá e vocês não vão nos seguir. _

_- Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. – disse Shaoran._

_- Você não está em condições de dizer, nada. _

_- Não rapaz, não vou fazer isso. Liberte a moça._

Jason pressionou com força a arma na cabeça de Sakura, fazendo-lhe chorar ainda mais. No momento em que sirenes eram ouvidas da estrada próxima a cabana.

_- Você está cercado, tenho certeza que não quer mesmo ferir esta jovem. Vamos liberte-a, e vamos resolver tudo isso. _

Jason arrastou Sakura até uma das janelas de onde podia se ver a estrada não muito longe.

_- Eu vou dizer o que você vai fazer delegado. Há duas viaturas lá fora, com e pela estrada estão vindo 4 policiais, você vai deixá-los entrar e em seguida eu vou sair com a Sakura, e vou levá-la comigo, quando tiver certeza que estamos seguros e que não estão me seguindo eu liberto a Sakura na estrada. _

_- Nunca, eu nunca permitiria isso. Não podemos confiar em você. – disse Shaoran no momento em que os policias entravam na cabana._

_- E que outra saída você tem? Eu posso entregá-la também agora pra você, morta. Você ainda vai poder enterrá-la._

_- Você não vai libertá-la, eu sei disso. _

_- Vamos fazer um acordo Jason, você vai na primeira viatura e nós seguimos você de longe. Quando você soltar a Sakura, nós a apanhamos e deixamos você seguir, se não soltá-la mando fechar todas as estradas e prendemos você, você também não tem outra opção._

_- Não posso acreditar nisso. – gritou Shaoran. - É assim que a policia trabalha? Isso não é seguro._

_- Mas é a única opção que temos. – sussurrou o delegado para Shaoran. – Ou esse impasse pode durar horas e a Sakura sair machucada. _

_- Ele não vai soltá-la._

_- Nós vamos prendê-lo._

_- Como é? Eu aceito a proposta._

_- Vamos lá homens dê passagem a ele. _

Os policias e Shaoran abriram caminho para Jason que arrastava Sakura para fora e seguiam devagar logo atrás. Sakura chorava e tremia, não tinha, mas nenhuma expressão, apenas medo. Enquanto Jason seguia atento a trilha de volta.

Aproximou-se da viatura e viu as chaves ainda lá.

_- Entra ai sussurrou para Sakura...- forçando-a entrar e mirou na direção de Shaoran. _

_- Você me trouxe esses problemas, tudo isso é culpa sua. De você ter aparecido para me tomar a Sakura, eu tinha o amor dela e isso era tudo que eu queria, mas você estragou tudo, tudo. – podia-se ver um brilho estranho em seu olhar, talvez ódio ou ate tristeza. – Se ela não é minha, não é de mais ninguém. _

Jason mirou no peito se Shaoran e disparou, mas a distância errou e o tiro acertou- o no ombro esquerdo fazendo-o cair.

_- Não, Shaoran- gritou Sakura de dentro da viatura enquanto tentava sair, foi quando Jason pulou dentro do carro e arrancou a toda. _

_- Droga, saiu tudo errado. Já começou errado de trazê-lo, eu disse. – disse o delegado Kimura amparando Shaoran._

_- Eu disse que não podíamos confiar nele. – disse Shaoran com dificuldade. – Não se preocupe comigo, vá atrás da Sakura. Ela precisa de você. _

_- Você dois fiquem aqui com ele, levem-no até a mansão e esperem o resgate. Vocês dois e o policial Smith vem comigo. Dessa vez eu não vou errar. – disse o delegado entrando na viatura._

_- Aqui é o policial Smith precisamos de uma ambulância urgente._

Jason seguia a toda velocidade no carro, havia um sorriso entranho em seu rosto e um olhar vidrado na estrada.

_- Cretino, como pode? – Sakura chorava copiosamente. – Você não tinha o direito, mas vai pagar pelo que fez, eu sei. Meu Deus me ajude. _

Jason ria compulsivamente, sentia-se radiante como se tivesse tirado uma pedra do seu caminho.

_- Aqui é o policial Smith, estou com o delegado Kimura, ordeno que feche imediatamente todas as entradas e saídas de um pequeno vilarejo chamado Belmonte. Repito fechar entradas e saídas e reter um homem chamado Jason Flint com sua acompanhante que foi seqüestrada, Sakura Kinomoto._

________________________________xXx___________________________________

_- Jason pare este carro, você esta correndo demais vai acabar nos matando. – disse Sakura desesperada. _

_- Sabe que essa não é uma má idéia? Vamos morrer juntinhos. – disse ele obcecado._

_- Pare Jason. – gritou ela. _

_Neste momento avistaram uma das saídas, haviam duas viaturas bloqueando o caminho. _

_- Droga, vamos voltar. – disse Jason. _

Ele tentou pegar o retorno mas estava em alta velocidade e sob o efeitos do vinho, o resultado não foi muito bom.

_- Freia Jason, freiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

A batida foi inevitável, assim como o capotamento a seguir. O carro desceu rolando morro abaixo e parou. Inerte, virado para baixo.

Sakura percebeu o quanto era difícil manter os olhos abertos, ouvia sirenes longe, muito longe. Sua visão estava turva e sentia muitas dores, ainda pode ver o corpo de Jason atirado para fora do carro.

Um fio de sangue lhe escorreu pela testa, os olhos ficaram pesados demais.

________________________________xXx___________________________________

**Oiie,**

**Gostaria de agradecer de coração a todas as reviews e me desculpar pelo atraso. Tentei melhorar no que pude e fazer um capitulo todo especial, eu escrevo por vocês e para vocês, então é muito importante saber suas opiniões.**

**Sei que tem muita gente que lê, mas não deixa review. Mesmo assim obrigado.**

**Esse foi o penúltimo capitulo, no próximo, vamos conhecer o destino de cada um. **

**Obrigado pelas notas e peço que novamente, vocês dêem uma a esse capitulo também. **

**Não esqueçam. **

**Kissus. **

**\O/**


	18. The Happy End?

**Acabou**

**Chegou ao fim!**

**Capitulo 17 – The Happy End?!?**

Dizem que a maternidade modifica uma mulher em vários sentidos. É um milagre que se torna realidade a quem espera 9 meses por um pequeno ser. Agora acariciando a enorme barriga de Nakuru, Sakura sentia maior ainda o desejo de gerar um bebê.

_- Mexeu, eu senti, juro titia que ele mexeu ai dentro. – dizia Yume em grande expectativa. – Quando mamãe, quando vamos ter o nosso bebê? _

_- Eu não sei te responder querida. – respondeu Sakura. _

_- Mas eu quero uma irmãzinha logo, você não pode comer a sementinha que a tia Nakuru comeu? _

Nakuru riu alto enquanto Fujitaka entrava na sala com uma deliciosa torta de chocolate.

_- Aqui está para as minhas princesas. – disse Fujitaka. – E Yume essa é uma boa idéia, por que você não pede pro seu pai comprar pra ela?_

_- Isso vovô, vou pedir assim que ele chegar. Posso brincar lá fora mãe?_

_- Pode, vai que temos que ir daqui a pouco._

_- Idéias de criança, depois eu te dou uma sementinha Sak- riu Nakuru servindo-se de uma generosa fatia da torta. _

_- Nem me fale, cada dia ela inventa uma coisa nova. Foi ótimo vocês virem passar mais essas férias conosco, sinto tanta falta quando vocês estão longe. _

_- Pelo menos agora você não é mais só filha. Tem duas bênçãos lindas com você._

_- Isso mesmo pai, e é melhor eu ir adiantando antes que a outra benção chegue em casa e me encontre batendo perna por ai e sem jantar pronto._

________________________________xXx___________________________________

Um cheirinho delicioso se espalhou por toda a casa, quem diria que um dia aquela Sakura desastrada se tornaria uma bela dona de casa, além de mãe, médica e esposa dedicada.

Pela janela da cozinha a mesma chuva rigorosa de inverno se formava lá fora, como fora dois anos antes, as gotas vinham lhe trazer a lembrança daqueles dias...

Flashback

A batida foi inevitável, assim como o capotamento a seguir. O carro desceu rolando morro abaixo e parou. Inerte, virado para baixo.

Sakura percebeu o quanto era difícil manter os olhos abertos, ouvia sirenes longe, muito longe. Sua visão estava turva e sentia muitas dores, ainda pode ver o corpo de Jason atirado para fora do carro.

Um fio de sangue lhe escorreu pela testa, os olhos ficaram pesados demais.

As horas a seguir foram a maior confusão e delas nada lembrava. Quando os policiais chegaram ao lugar do acidente constataram a morte de Jason, estava sem cinto de segurança e com o impacto foi lançado para fora do carro. Enquanto Sakura estava presa nas ferragens.

_- Pai, pai corre aqui eu não acredito. – dizia Touya com os olhos lagrimejantes em desespero._

_- ' Fim trágico para um seqüestro hoje. _

_Sakura Kinomoto, médica, foi seqüestrada por seu ex-namorado Jason Flint, e levada para um pequeno vilarejo do estado chamado Belmonte. Foram horas de muita tensão desde a chegada da policia ao local até a negociação e fuga do seqüestrador levando em seu poder a jovem. Em uma das saídas do vilarejo ao tentar fazer um retorno o carro perdeu a direção e capotou. Policiais afirmam que o veiculo estava em alta velocidade. Jason Flint morreu na hora, e Sakura Kinomoto está neste momento sendo retirada das ferragens com vida, mas corre risco de morte. _

_Recebemos informações que o jovem empresário Shaoran Li, grande amigo da vitima, foi baleado e neste momento passa por uma cirurgia para retirada da bala, mas passa bem. _

_Outras informações a qualquer momento. ' – disse a repórter._

_- Vamos pai, levanta desse sofá a Sakura precisa da gente agora. – dizia Touya apanhando a chave do carro. _

_- Nakuru, por favor, fique aqui com a Yume e ligue pra Tomoyo, mantenha ela informada. – disse Fujitaka na saída. _

Era um trabalho minucioso a ser feito, Sakura estava totalmente inconsciente. Cinco homens do corpo de bombeiros levaram mais de uma hora para retira-la, a escuridão dificultava o trabalho. Sakura foi levada ao hospital em que trabalhava o maior da cidade, com traumatismo craniano, fraturas no braço e na perna esquerda, alem de muitas escoriações. Seu estado era muito grave, entrou em coma.

_- Meiling, onde estou? – disse Shaoran já no quarto do hospital. – Onde, onde está a Sakura?_

_- Fique tranqüilo Li. Está tudo bem, pelo menos com você, a retirada da bala foi um sucesso e logo você poderá receber alta. _

_- Onde está a Sakura, Meiling?_

_- Olha Shaoran. – ela desviou o olhar. – Eu vou te contar, mas você vai ficar calmo certo. A Sakura sofreu um grave acidente e está aqui mesmo no hospital, ela está em coma. _

_- O que? _

_- Meiling, eu disse pra você não contar a ele. – disse Yelan em tom de reprovação entrando no quarto. _

_- Mas tia, achei que ele tinha o direito de saber. _

_- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu, como está a Sakura? – disse Shaoran em tom de desespero. _

_- Calma filho, eu estava conversando com a pai da Sakura. Ela está em coma, o estado é muito grave. Vou lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu. _

O relato de Yelan não diminuiu o desespero de Shaoran.

_- Não é possível, eu não lutei até aqui pra perde-la assim. Chama o medico. Eu quero saber quando vou ter alta e isso tem que ser logo. Tenho que ajudar..._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Shaoran. Os médicos estão fazendo o possível para salva-la. _

Os dias foram passando lentamente, Sakura não apresentava mudanças nem melhoras, seu quadro se estabilizara. Então veio a união de todos, da equipe medica, dos amigos, parentes.

_- Pode ir Senhor Fujitaka, durma um pouco essa noite eu fico aqui com o Touya. – disse Shaoran em uma noite. _

_- Pode ficar tranqüilo Shaoran, eu vou dar plantão hoje, fico atento. – disse Yukito em outra. _

_- Eu queria apenas poder vê-la Yukito, ficar com ela alguns minutos. _

_- Infelizmente isto ainda não é possível, mas amanha serão feitos novos exames, temos muitas esperanças, já estamos tratando as fraturas. _

Os resultados dos exames foram positivos e aos poucos Sakura foi melhorando, 23 dias depois do acidente já respirava sem ajuda de aparelhos.

_- Hoje, alguém poderá entrar para ver a Sakura. – disse o médico que estava cuidando do caso._

_- Vai pai, acho que a Sakura iria gostar de ver você. – disse Touya, percebia-se que estava abalado._

_No dia seguinte novamente tiveram a oportunidade de vê-la. _

_- Vai você Shaoran. – disse Touya. _

_- Mas Touya, é sua irmã e todos sabem que você está muito preocupado._

_- Mas ela ama você e você a ama muito. Está aqui todos os dias preocupado com ela e nos ajudando muito. Não me impor_to, dessa vez. – disse ele dando uma piscadinha.

Shaoran entrou no quarto e pode sentir a tristeza do local, mesmo com todas as flores trazidas todos os dias por ele e pela mãe, aquele local não lembrava sua amada. Ele segurou com delicadeza a sua mão e nada mais disse, não sabia o que dizer. As lagrimas começaram a rolar sem que ele tivesse chance de segurar, sussurrou:

_- Volta pra mim Sakura, eu não queria que tudo terminasse assim. Preferia que fosse eu, nós precisamos tanto de você, eu, sua família, a Yume. _

Continuou segurando sua mão e sentiu um aperto no peito, quando olhou para Sakura, lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Aquele deveria ser um bom sinal.

Alguém tempo depois Sakura estava melhorando aos poucos, já havia saído do coma e falava.

Todos estavam tendo oportunidade de vê-la.

_- Tomy, onde está o Shaoran? Por que ele não veio me ver? – perguntou Sakura a Tomoyo um dia._

_- Ele ficou aqui no hospital vários dias, e foi a segunda pessoa a te ver. Mas teve que viajar pra resolver problemas da empresa, volta em 3 dias. _

E aqueles dias pareceram os mais longos pra Sakura, que estava fazendo fisioterapia com Yukito todos os dias. No dia da volta de Shaoran recebeu uma visita inesperada.

_- Boa tarde minha querida. – disse Yelan entrando no quarto com um ramalhete de flores do campo. _

_- Boa tarde dona Yelan. – disse Sakura surpresa. _

_- Todos nós estamos muito felizes por sua recuperação, as flores são presente da Meiling, hoje ela não pode vir, mas mandou lembranças pra você._

_- Muito obrigado, já soube de todo cuidado que vocês tiveram com a minha família e agradeço muito. _

_- Não há de que querida. – disse ela segurando em sua mão. – Mas Sakura o que me traz aqui esta tarde é um assunto muito delicado, gostaria de poder vir antes, mas não pude. Sakura você sabe que o Meiling e o Shaoran são noivos?_

_- Sim, eu sei Yelan. – disse Sakura desviando o olhar. _

_- Esta é uma situação muito complicada Sakura, os anciões do clã..._

_- Boa tarde. – espero não está interrompendo nada. _

_- Shaoran. – Sakura o olhava como se não se vissem a anos. Ele estava diferente, com a barba por fazer, despenteado e olhar cansado._

_- Olá Sakura, mamãe ... – disse ele olhando em direção a senhora. – Veio visitar a Sakura? _

_- Vim sim, precisava conversar com ela, mas acho que isso vai ter que esperar. Vou deixá-los a sós. Passou um furacão por cima de você?_

_- Não precisa mamãe, vocês podem terminar sua conversa._

_- Shaoran, desde quando eu sou pedra no caminho? – disse Yelan dando uma piscadinha e quando passou por ele na porta acrescentou – Juízo, não seja precipitado meu filho. Por favor. _

Ela se foi e eles ficaram calados por algum tempo, Shaoran pareceu perdido e pela primeira vez constrangido.

_- E então como está seu ombro Shaoran? – perguntou ela carinhosa. _

_- Ah já estou muito bem, obrigada. E você? Ficamos tão preocupados._

_- Soube de toda sua ajuda, alias desde a cabana ainda não tive a chance de te agradecer por tudo. – disse ela ajeitando-se na cama enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado. – Eu te meti em tudo isso, e tudo foi minha culpa, mas agora acabou. Você não vai ter mais que se preocupar com essa historia, de uma forma trágica estou livre. _

_- Eu sei e me sinto feliz por isso. Você nem sabe o quanto. Acho que não devo evitar esse assunto Sakura, talvez aqui não seja nem o lugar, nem o momento, mas já esperei tanto tempo, que não consigo mais suportar te ver e não lhe ter em meus braços, essa é a verdade. Sakura finalmente você quer ser minha? Minha namorada, noiva, esposa?_

_- Shaoran. Cheguei a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria. – disse emocionada. - Eu quero muito dizer que sim. Mas e quanto ao seu noivado. – disse ela preocupada. _

_- Essa era somente a resposta que eu precisava. - disse ele levantando-se. – Não se preocupe eu vou resolver tudo isso. _

_- O que aconteceu com você? Porque está tão desalinhado? _

_- Ando trabalhando demais, muitas coisas ficaram atrasadas. Preciso de um banho e cama nesse momento. Quando você vai ter alta?_

_- Amanhã, vou ficar apenas com o gesso da perna. _

_- Está bem, vou lhe visitar em sua casa ou ligo para você, certo? Preciso ir._

_- Já? – disse ela desapontada. _

_- Te vejo amanha. – ele lhe deu um beijo um selinho e quando já estava na porta soprou um beijo. _( Que romântico *.*)

Sakura foi recebida em casa com uma pequena festa surpresa, apenas para amigos. Ficou muito feliz em rever Yume e saber que ela não havia se esquecido dela. Mesmo andando com ajuda de muletas estava muito contente, pena que Shaoran não estava lá.

_- Desculpe Sakura, eu não conseguir falar com ele. A secretaria me disse que estaria fora o dia todo e o celular não atendia. _

Passaram-se 4 dias até que ele desse noticias. Em uma tarde quando Sakura estava no quintal com Yume e Nakuru, ele de repente sentou-se ao seu lado.

_- Desde já me perdoe. – disse entregando a ela uma enorme cesta. _

_- Ai Shaoran, ta tentando me matar de susto? – perguntou ela enquanto abria a cesta. _

_- Não, nunca, ainda nem nos casamos. – disse ele sorrindo com o mesmo rosto cansado. _

_- O que está acontecendo com você. Continua trabalhando demais? – perguntou ela segurando em seu rosto. _

_- Sim. Só que em outro caso, no nosso caso. Passei dois dias no Japão reunido com o clã, mas não houve acordo. _

_- O que isto quer dizer? – perguntou ela temerosa. _

_- Que dizer que só há uma saída. – disse ele pondo Yume em seu colo e entregando-lhe um dos bombons da cesta com um beijo. – Vou abandonar o clã. _

_- Você não pode fazer isso, eu nunca permitiria que você abandonasse sua família por mim. Isto não é justo. _

_- Também não é justo eles forçarem a se casar duas pessoas que não se amam. Não podem mandar em minha vida assim, como vou viver com a Meiling se ela é minha prima e também ama a outro? – disse pondo Yume no chão. _

_- É a única saída, espero que não se importe de casar com alguém pobre, quer dizer, normal. Pelo menos por enquanto. – disse ele sorrindo tristemente. _

_- Oh Shaoran, por favor. Pense bem. É claro que eu não me importo, mas você construiu isso tudo, não é justo. – disse recostando-se no ombro dele. _

_- Eu sei, eu bem sei. – disse ele acolhendo ela. _

E em nome do amor Shaoran renunciou a tudo por ela e 7 meses depois se casavam em uma cerimônia simples, mas que foi noticia em todos os jornais. Shaoran nem pode acreditar quando a viu entrando nos jardins da mansão, era como um sonho. Enfim Sakura estava livre da sua tortura, livre para amar o homem que conquistara seu coração. O lindo vestido branco bordado com flores de cerejeira fora presente de Tomoyo. Estavam todos radiantes de felicidade.

- To de olho em você viu. – dizia Touya já casado com Nakuru. – É melhor cuidar de fazer minha irmã muito feliz. – e sorria ao cunhado.

- Ai Tomy, tinha uma coisa que eu não tinha pensado. – dizia Sakura depois da cerimônia. – Agora posso adotar a Yume, sou uma mulher casada. – e olhava a aliança em seu dedo.

Como Yelan ainda fazia parte do clã, deu-lhes como presente de casamento a mansão, que ele vendeu e pouco tempo depois montou a mais famosa pousada da cidade e abriu uma livraria que também fazia muito sucesso. E o melhor, Sakura não precisou mudar-se de sua amada casa.

_- Sabe amor. – disse Sakura em uma noite na varanda de casa. – Não somos pobres, a livraria faz muito sucesso. _

_- Oh não Sakura. Não somos, temos um ao outro e uma linda filha. É o suficiente não? _

_- Com certeza. – disse ela sorrindo. _

________________________________xXx___________________________________

Um som que vinha da sala tirou Sakura dos seus pensamentos.

_- Papai, que bom que você chegou. – disse Yume de pijama agarrando-se a ele. _

_- Calma filha, eu to encharcado vou sujar você. – disse ele tirando o paletó. _

_- Papai, eu quero pedir uma coisa. _

_- Ah, aquele assunto. – disse Sakura entrando na sala. – Ela esperou o dia todo pra te dizer isso. _

_- Pronto pode dizer. – disse ele sentando-se no sofá. _

_- Papai, compra pra mamãe as sementes que a tia Nakuru comeu? – disse ela inocentemente. _

_- É o que? – perguntou Shaoran confuso. _

_- O titio Touya disse que a tia Nakuru comeu uma sementinha e ia ter um bebê, ai eu pedi uma pra ele pra dar a mamãe e ele disse que eu tinha que pedir pra você. _

_- Ah ta. – Shaoran estava boquiaberto. – Você quer comer essa sementinha Sakura? _

_- Eu quero ter um bebê. – disse ela sorrindo. _

_- Ótimo, e quando você vai dar a ela papai? _

_- Já chega de perguntas mocinha, hora de ir pra cama. – disse Sakura tomando-a no colo. _

_- Mas mamãe, ele ainda não te deu a semente. _

_- Vou colocar ela na cama enquanto você toma um banho, o jantar está pronto._

________________________________xXx___________________________________

_- Não sei quem tem uma imaginação mais fértil, a Yume ou o seu irmão. – disse Shaoran depois do jantar quando estavam sentados na varanda. _

_- Nem eu, só sei que agora você deve um bebê a Yume. _

_- Eu, eu não. Nós, bem juntinhos. – disse ele trazendo-a pra perto. _

_- Você se arrepende Shaoran? Se arrepende de tudo que fez. _

_- Não Sakura, não me arrependo de nada. Vocês duas são meu maior tesouro, nenhum dinheiro poderia suprir isso, não poderia comprar essa felicidade que é ter vocês ao meu lado. _

_- Obrigado, por me mostrar o verdadeiro amor. Eu te amo muito. – respondeu ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. _

_- Eu também te amo, minha princesa. _

Eles se olharam. Nos olhos todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro explodiam. Não havia explicação a um sentimento tão puro e forte, que em seus corações pediam que durasse toda a vida.

**~ End. ~**

**Nossa gente, to super contente. *.***

**Terminei minha primeira fic, e agradeço o apoio de vocês até aqui, que foi fundamental. Desculpa alguma falha, ou desencontro na fic. Algumas vezes pensei em desistir, em outras me perdi, mas enfim acabou. **

**Obrigado mais uma vez a todos. As reviews, aos que me adicionaram como historia e autora favorita e aos que leram em silêncio. Rsrsrs... **

**Fica dessa a experiência para as próximas que eu não sei se virão, apesar de já ter projeto novo em mente. XD**

**Não esqueçam as reviews, a ultima! **

**Kissus a todos. **

**\O/**

**... me abrace, me beije que o tempo não para**

**E a felicidade se vive agora. **


End file.
